La lune de sang
by lllia
Summary: J'ai 6 ans et demie et je vis dans le centre d'Arshley pour enfants malades depuis pratiquement ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais vu l'extérieur, les villes. On est en 2152 et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dehors. Mais lorsque de nouveaux enfants arrivent dans le programme, tout le monde dans le bâtiment sait qu'ils ont eu un terrible passé. Il n'y a qu'à regarder leurs cor
1. Chapitre 1

_Le silence. Un silence oppressant._

 _Avec un infime goutte à goutte qui le brise. Ploc ploc. Mais d'où est ce qu'il vient ? Ploc ploc._

 _Il se répercute en écho dans mon crâne. Unique bruit dans ma prison._

 _Unique stimulation sensorielle, étant donné que mes yeux clairs sont pressés contre un linge, si fort qu'ils sont profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Ploc ploc. Mais d'où est ce que ça vient ? Une fuite dans le plafond ? Je suis trempée. L'eau coule sur mon visage, mon corps, dans mes cheveux. A moins que ça ne soit ma propre sueur._

 _Mon corps entier, qui tremblait auparavant, est insensible au froid et à sa position. Mes bras sont retenus, levés, par des menottes qui enserrent mes poignets. Mes pieds et mes genoux nus trainent au sol, dans la saleté et la poisse._

 _J'ai mal partout. Je ne peux plus supporter la douleur qui me lance dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je veux partir. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis mon arrivée ici._

 _Heures ? Jours ? Semaines ? Le noir de mon champ de vision me fait perdre la notion du temps._

 _Ploc ploc. Et ce goutte à goutte incessant..._

 _Je sens l'eau tracer des sillons dans ma peau et glisser dans ma bouche. Un haut le cœur me surprend. C'est amer. Ça a un gout de fer._

 _De sang._

 _Ça a un goût de sang._

La lune de sang scintille parmi toutes les étoiles. Le crépuscule n'est qu'un gigantesque miroir de tout espoirs et rêves du monde entier.

Je baisse les yeux.

Ma chemise de nuit, trop courte, ne recouvre pas mes jambes nues, qui se balancent dans le vide.

L'air glacé transperce tout mon corps, secoué de violents frissons. Mais, étonnamment, une douce chaleur envahit mon cœur et mon estomac. Mes lèvres s'étirent légèrement, cachées par mes longs cheveux blonds.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je surplombe du troisième étage, toute la cour et les bâtiments d'Arshley. Quelques arbres, éparpillés un peu partout, se dressent dans l'obscurité.

Avec la hauteur à laquelle je suis, je perçois, très loin, des landes désolées se poursuivre, infinies. Je sens les effluves humides de la nuit, mêlées au désinfectant et au ciment. Ces odeurs si particulières m'ont toujours été familières. Il n'y a vraisemblablement rien d'anormal à cela. Je suis pratiquement née dans le centre. Je n'ai aucun souvenir remontant plus loin.

Je lève mon regard à nouveau vers la lune. La teinte cuivrée que l'astre recouvre n'est visible que très rarement. La prochaine fois, ça sera dans de nombreuses années. Quel âge aurais-je alors ? Peut-être que je ne serais plus ici. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée qui me resserre le cœur. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Ici, c'est ma maison !

Je tends mes doigts vers le ciel, comme si ce simple geste pouvait me projeter tout près de cette balle intrigante. Sa lumière illumine mon visage pâle et mes membres devenus fantomatiques. Sur mon poignet, le bracelet TDV clignote d'un signal vert. Je l'observe un temps, lui et toutes ces cases remplies de chiffres et notations. Il est si large qu'il prend la moitié de mon avant-bras. Je laisse tomber ma main mollement sur mon ventre. Un énorme poids pèse dans mes poumons et ma gorge.

Demain est une journée importante. Elle déterminera mon présent, mon futur et celui de beaucoup d'autres enfants. Demain une grande partie de nous va partir pour laisser place aux nouveaux arrivants. Les plus aptes et les mieux qualifiés au programme resteront et les autres...eh bien je crois qu'ils resteront dans les villes. Je grimace de dégout à cette seule pensée. Je suis contente de ne pas y habiter. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout, les instructeurs m'apprécient et cela est encore plus vraie pour les infirmières. On me dit souvent que je suis l'un des meilleurs éléments. Oui je suis l'enfant modèle. Pas de raison de se faire du souci. Pourtant... Si le docteur se trompait en voyant mes analyses ? Je remonte un pied sur le rebord et pose ma tête sur mon genou. Non. Après tout, on me connaît depuis longtemps. Et je suis l'une des plus petites du centre. J'ai 6 ans et demi. Certains grands ont jusqu'à 15 ans, ici. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il faut que j'aille me coucher si je veux être en forme pour demain. Je me retourne vers l'intérieur d'une chambre désaffectée. Je bondis sur mes pieds dans un claquement sec qui se noie dans le murmure du vent. Je referme la fenêtre et avance à pas feutres dans la pièce. Il y a deux lits délaissés au milieu, où sont déposés des ustensiles que je reconnais sans pour autant savoir leurs noms. Mes pieds foulent la poussière du sol dans une sensation cotonneuse.

J'atteins la porte et abaisse la poignée le plus doucement possible. Au moment où je me faufile dans le couloir, j'aperçois une ombre disparaitre derrière un mur. Je cours pour en connaitre l'origine mais je ne vois rien. Il fait bien trop sombre et même le clignotement vert à mon poignet ne parvient pas à m'éclairer quoi que ce soit. Je rejoins l'allée principale, baignée de la lumière lunaire et fait défiler les chambres, les blocs, les labos sous chacun de mes pas. Il n'y a pas un bruit, hormis celui de mes pieds contre le sol froid. Je descends les escaliers et arrive à l'étage en dessous. Il n'est pas tellement différent d'en haut. La même architecture, les mêmes murs. La même disposition. Mais ici et là ce ne sont pas de salles de scanner mais des classes et des dortoirs que l'on trouve. Je finis par atteindre le mien. Je tire les draps de mon lit et m'y glisse. Une douce chaleur étreint mon corps et je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller, faisant abstraction des ronflements et froissements de drap.

J'ouvre mes yeux pales à 6 heures tapantes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, il y a comme une horloge dans ma tête. Mais cela vaut mieux que les coups de matraque et gueulantes de la chef instructrice, Mme Grendärt quand on ne se lève pas assez vite. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle arrive juste après que j'ai réveillé Mickael, elle a l'air encore de plus mauvais poil que d'habitude. Elle déchaîne toute sa rage sur les lits des enfants qui se redressent comme des piquets à son passage. Au moment où elle tourne les talons, son regard rencontre le mien et je vacille sous l'effet de ses yeux petits et noirs. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est retenue de me sauter à la gorge.

Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ma petite sortie d'hier soir. Ce n'est pas comme si je désobéissais vraiment, personne ne m'a interdit de le faire et ce n'est pas la première fois. Tout le monde le sait. Enfin je pense. Sinon à quoi ça sert le GPS intégré sur mon bras ?

Je regarde l'agitation autour de moi. Les gamins se bousculent, courent, enfilent leur tenue réglementaire... Moi, j'ai déjà mis soigneusement la mienne ; une veste orange et un large pantalon blanc. J'ai aussi mangé mon sandwich énergisant et avalé mes deux pilules.

Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici et j'attends patiemment que la cohue se calme. Mickael, lui est presque prêt. C'est normal, je l'ai réveillé en avance.

Si dans cinq minutes, nous ne sommes pas en bas, ça va barder. Pourtant, pas question d'y aller toute seule. Je ne veux pas me retrouver en tête à tête avec Madame Grendärt. Et puis Mickael me ferait culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Il y a deux ans, il est arrivé au centre ayant pour seule occupation de chouiner à longueur de journée. Il ne suivait pas bien les activités, faisait toujours tout de travers...En fait il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme. Pour moi ça a toujours été la même chose, il n'y a rien d'autre dans ma tête. Mais Mickael n'était pas le seul à être dans ce cas-là. Tous en fait l'étaient et ceux qui ne s'y faisaient pas ne convenaient pas au programme. Alors ils étaient réorientés. Vers les villes. Mickael ne l'a pas été. Dans le dortoir son lit a toujours été le voisin du mien.

Nous finissons par quitter le dortoir en trottinant. Dans le mien, l'âge va d ans. Et dans ceux que nous voyons tout le long du couloir c'est le même principe. Nous sommes regroupés par âge. A travers les portes, je vois les plus grands enfiler encore leur tenue. Ils sont à la traîne. Nous on descend les escaliers au pas de course en faisant défiler les étages au fur et à mesure. A cette heure-ci, les salles sont encore vides, les instructeurs sont encore dans leurs appartements. Nous passons devant le grand réfectoire tout en bas et franchissons la porte de sortie. Une bourrasque de froid nous percute mais nous restons campés sur nos pieds devant Madame Grendärt.

\- Vous êtes en retard, annonce-t-elle d'un ton sec

Elle nous fusille tour à tour du regard pour finalement se retourner et marcher à grandes enjambées. Nous sommes obligés de courir à moitié pour la rattraper. Nous arrivons au deuxième bâtiment, complètement identique au premier. Nous le connaissons parfaitement lui aussi. Nous y allons très régulièrement. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur. Il y a l'accueil, l'ascenseur, les escaliers. Nous montons prestement les marches pour arriver au premier étage. Des couloirs s'allongent encore, comme dans le premier bâtiment. Au-dessus des portes, des indications sont écrites mais je ne sais pas lire. Nous nous arrêtons devant l'une d'elle et Madame Grendärt la pousse sans ménagement et entre, avec nous sur ses talons.

Elle claque sa main robuste sur l'interrupteur qui se met grésiller. Des lumières blanches nous aveuglent immédiatement. Elles nous permettent néanmoins d'observer une vaste salle, complètement vide. Seule l'encadrure d'une nouvelle ouverture est visible, à notre opposé.

Mais au grand étonnement d'une certaine partie de nous, nous restons plantés au milieu de la pièce. On semble attendre quelque chose mais personne n'ose ne serait-ce que lever les yeux de ses pieds. Madame Grendärt n'est en aucun cas patiente et nous n'ignorons pas la manière dont elle pourrait tuer le temps. Contrairement aux autres, je ne suis pas nerveuse. Je ne tords pas mes doigts, ne me ronge pas les ongles. Je ne joue pas non plus avec mes cheveux. Aucun tic ne vient perturber mon visage impassible. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette oppression dans mon ventre ?

Moi je connais déjà toute cette situation. Je sais ce qui va se passer et qui nous attendons depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes. Madame Grendärt s'est mise à faire des allers-retours et chaque seconde est désormais marquée de son pas lourd.

Mais la porte que nous avons franchi plus tôt finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une équipe particulière. De toute ma vie ici je n'en ai jamais vu une autre. Elle est composée de quatre personnes. Trois hommes et une femme. Les deux premiers hommes, je sais qui ils sont. Il y a d'abord M. Hermann, fondateur du programme. De recherche sur notre maladie. La trentaine, il a des cheveux noirs exactement comme ses cheveux. Il est fraîchement rasé et impose le respect par sa seule assurance. Le second homme n'est autre que M. Argent. Soixante ans, cheveux poivre et sel, barbe et favoris, yeux métalliques. Son costume bleu porte un emblème sur son torse. Et cet emblème, je l'ai toujours su, c'est celui du gouvernement. Lui c'est l'inspecteur qui vérifie que le programme n'est pas dangereux et qu'il marche. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris. Le troisième et la femme sont beaucoup plus jeunes. Environ 25 ans. Eux ils prennent des notes, énoncent les chiffres, calculent. Je crois qu'ils analysent et trient les sujets qui restent ou partent. Cette équipe va nous prendre chacun notre tour pour faire une série de tests. Ils vont reprendre notre dossier et notre progression. Je semble être la seule à savoir ça. La dernière fois qu'il y a eu un triage, c'était il y a deux ans, avant que Mickael arrive. Il fallait faire de la place car beaucoup d'enfants étaient arrivés en même temps que lui. D'autres, au fil des années, étaient venus grossir le nombre des dortoirs. Je fixe intensément l'équipe qui s'entretient à voix basse avec Madame Grendärt. Celle-ci finit par s'en aller et M. Hermann nous explique la procédure. Nous allons être appelés un par un par ordre alphabétique. Nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter. C'est ce qu'il dit mais moi je ne le crois pas. Les autres ne le savent pas mais moi je sais où iront ceux qui ne réussissent pas. L'équipe au complet sort par la deuxième porte avec le premier dans l'ordre alphabétique. J'ai le temps. Il y a pleins de noms avant le mien. Je balaie la grande salle d'un regard. Nous sommes à présent complètement seuls. Il y a un silence de mort puis... sans se concerter tout le monde se met à parler en même temps. La pression se relâche d'un seul coup. Des rires s'échappent même dans l'air, cristallins et volatiles.

Au bout de dix minutes, la femme ouvre la porte et appelle le deuxième nom. Ce manège se répète encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça soit mon tour.

\- "Elizabeth Hetchler" énonce-t-elle.

Je me lève aussitôt. Mickael me regarde partir apeuré. Il n'a pas vraiment envie que je m'en aille mais il craint encore plus la femme alors il ne dit rien. Je la rejoins et nous marchons dans un long couloir, peu éclairé. Les bruits s'étouffent et finissent par disparaitre complètement. Je détaille ce nouvel environnement puis l'observe-t-elle. Elle est si grande sur ses talons aiguilles que je suis obligée de pencher la tête en arrière pour ça. Je dépasse son bassin d'une tête seulement.

Elle porte une chemise blanche et une jupe droite qui lui donne une certaine rigueur. Sa peau blanche devient légèrement rosée sur les pommettes et ses grands yeux sont d'un bleu marine captivant. Enfin, ses cheveux fins et noirs délimitent son visage d'un carré plongeant. Elle ne pose pas une seule fois son regard froid sur moi. Nous atteignons une nouvelle porte qu'elle ouvre sans aucune hésitation. Je pénètre à sa suite dans ce qui semble être une mini-infirmerie. Une grande personne y est déjà, habillée entièrement d'une blouse blanche. Et quand je dis entièrement, c'est...entièrement. Son visage est à peine visible derrière le plastique transparent.

Je crois que je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je commence à paniquer.

Aïe. Une douleur aigüe survient dans le creux de mon bras, au moment même où la porte blindée se referme lourdement. J'avais vu juste. C'est bien ça.

La stagiaire est sortie et l'infirmière, une fois qu'elle a retiré l'énorme aiguille de ma veine, s'enfuit presque en courant à sa suite.

Elle a raison. La combinaison ne suffit pas à la protéger. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Mon cœur s'accélère et ma respiration devient erratique.

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me calmer mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Le produit commence déjà à faire effet. Mes bras tremblent. Mes jambes aussi. Je déteste cette sensation d'impuissance où j'ai conscience que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle.

A vous je peux le dire, vous n'allez pas le répéter, hein ? Je devrais normalement me laisser aller mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout retenir. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Je ne suis pas prête.

Mais plus je lutte, plus ça devient difficile. Les gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front et mes ongles sont enfoncés profondément dans ma chair.

Mais déjà, ça y est. Je sens que j'ai atteint le seuil maximum. Mes barrières cèdent et l'énergie contenue sort comme une explosion. Ça part et ça vient, partout, occupant tout l'espace. Comme un champ de force.

Des objets se mettent à flotter. Ils bougent par eux même comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre. Comme si ce qui les anime avait une volonté propre.

Tout se percute, tout se casse. Les sons, les couleurs...ça va trop vite...et ça me donne mal à la tête. Très mal.

Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux que ça s'arrête maintenant. Mais ma volonté n'a aucun effet et j'ai honte. J'ai l'impression d'être mise à nue devant tout le monde. Devant l'équipe, cachée derrière cette vitre opaque en face de moi.

Alors pourquoi ils ne font rien ?

\- Assieds-toi.

La voix a retenti dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter. La grosse machine qui se balançait devant moi s'est encastrée dans le mur.

\- Assied toi devant la table, répète la voix

Je remarque pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, la table en métal, fondue dans le sol. Une chaise, dans le même modèle y est placée parallèlement.

Je m'avance, hésitante, évitant une décharge bleue et une boite rectangulaire. Je m'assois sur la chaise sans que le déluge de couleurs et bruitages n'est baissé. Je balaie le plafond du regard et aperçoit l'interphone qui me commande.

\- Pose la tête contre le dossier de la chaise et suis la bille rouge avec les yeux, demande le directeur

J'exécute la première indication puis cherche une bille rouge dans l'espace de la pièce. Mais alors que je constate qu'il n'y en a visiblement aucune, la chaise sur laquelle je suis appuyée se plie et deux bandes de métal viennent encercler ma tête et bander mes yeux, me privant du même fait de la vue. Une brève décharge dans mon crâne m'arrache un cri de surprise, surprise qui devient stupéfaction lorsque le flash blanc de la décharge se transforme en l'image nette d'une bille rouge. Tout est projeté dans mon esprit et je ne peux que contempler, émerveillée. Car après avoir suivi une simple bille des yeux, des images se mettent à défiler dans mon esprit. Le centre. Des gens. Des oiseaux. Je me sens bien. Un parfum de plus en plus fort rentre dans mes narines et ma gorge. Lorsque la machine me desserre les paupières, j'ai néanmoins le temps d'apercevoir une fumée blanche brouiller mon champ de force, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Du gaz.

Bip Bip.

J'ouvre les yeux subitement et relève la tête. Une main froide la rabat contre le lit, me faisant sentir pour la première fois les électrodes branchés partout sur mon corps.

La femme-stagiaire s'affaire au réglage de la grosse machine qui donne les fréquences. Ce sont des nombres qu'elle inscrit sur son bloc note.

Après m'avoir retiré tous les fils, elle m'emmène dans une mini-infirmerie où une infirmière prend la relève. Elle me pèse, me prend la tension, mesure la longueur de mon tronc, mes bras, mes jambes, ma tête. Elle examine mes yeux, mes oreilles, ma réaction au toucher. L'équipe au complet a rejoint la pièce et les deux stagiaires écrivent chaque chiffre énoncé.

Ensuite...la routine. Les tests médicaux qu'on fait tout le temps.

Scanner. Prise de sang. Analyse d'urine. Prélèvement de peau. Effort physique.

Bien sûr, comme c'est un contrôle officiel, il n'y a pas les essais.

Mais le dernier examen me surprend. Je l'avais oublié.

\- Age ?

\- 6 ans.

Je regarde la pince sur mon doigt qui détecte les mensonges.

\- Et demie, je rajoute en me redressant un peu

Je jette un regard à la vieille dame assise derrière le bureau. Elle me fixe étrangement, préparant sans doute la suite des questions. A sa droite, un écran projette mon cerveau.

Parce que oui, j'ai encore des fils sur ma tête. Étonnant, hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes le centre d'Arshley ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je réponds et attends la prochaine question. L'entretien se déroule ainsi, nous parlons de tout et de rien si bien que j'ai un moment l'impression qu'elle veut simplement parler à quelqu'un car elle s'ennuie.

A la fin, elle prend des grandes feuilles de papier et me demande de deviner ce que représentent les tâches. Comme ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faites et que je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut-être, je regarde autour de moi pour trouver des idées. J'invente à tout bout de champs mais je crois qu'elle s'en rend compte car elle soupire et repose les feuilles. Elle m'en tend d'autres mais celle-ci sont remplies de tableaux, de questions, de calculs. A chaque fois elle me lit l'énoncé et je dois donner la réponse. C'est fatiguant et long. Je saute pratiquement de joie quand elle repose la dernière fiche.

Nous avons terminé, annonce-t-elle

L'équipe me demande de me lever et je les suis à une nouvelle salle, où les enfants déjà passés attendent. Le directeur, l'inspecteur, les deux stagiaires, s'en vont et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Il n'y a pas Mickael mais je reconnais quelques-uns du dortoir. Et d'autres plus âgés avec qui je m'entends aussi. Ils sont moins bébés et plus marrants. Je m'assois avec eux et nous discutons des examens. Enfin de toute façon ce qui va surtout avoir un impact, c'est notre dossier. S'il est dit que nous sommes violents et chahuteurs, nous ne risquons pas de rester.

\- Vous aussi vous avez eu le test de psychologie ? demande une fille, Lola

\- Ouai même qu'ils m'ont trouvé une autre maladie, répond Thomas d'un air très secret

Il fait une brève pause, savourant son petit effet puis déclare d'une voix modifiée :

\- Je suis un psychopathe !

Il tend les bras devant lui et prend un air menaçant. Enfin il essaye mais ça ne marche pas du tout.

Tout le monde s'esclaffe de rire. Vexé, il boude un peu mais un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Il s'élargit de plus en plus puis sans prévenir, Thomas s'élance sur nous avec un cri de guerre et fait des chatouilles à toutes les personnes qu'il voit. Après la surprise, le groupe réagit et l'une des plus grandes batailles de chatouilles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir commence. Je me sens poussée, plaquée, je me tords en rigolant sous les assauts mais je n'entends même pas mon rire dans les cris et l'agitation.

Lorsque, essoufflés, nous nous écroulons par terre, la porte s'ouvre et un nouvel enfant apparaît. Sans réfléchir, nous nous explosons de rire. Si seulement l'équipe pouvait s'imaginer le bazar d'il y a dix secondes à peine ! En attendant, ils nous regardent comme si nous étions devenus fous. C'est peut-être le cas, après tout.

Mais moi, je me demande toujours ce qu'est un psychopathe. Quand je pose la question, bien après que le directeur, l'inspecteur et les stagiaires soient partis, l'hilarité reprend et les grands m'ébouriffent les cheveux ou me donnent une grande claque dans le dos. Du coup personne ne me répond et je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. Je croise les bras et me mure dans le silence, boudeuse. Ignorant les moqueries bien qu'elles ne soient pas vraiment méchantes. Bien qu'elles soient plutôt gentilles et attendries.

Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, peut-être que je n'aurais pas fait la tête. Après tout, c'était l'un des derniers bons moments avant que tout bascule.

Avant que tout ne change.

Une larme glisse et se mélange au sang séché sur ma joue. Mes yeux sont toujours bandés, je n'ai pas vu la lumière depuis une éternité.

Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?

Un air de musique tourne dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de fredonner les paroles à voix basse. Ma gorge me brûle à chaque mot. C'est sûrement dû au fait que je n'ai pas parlé depuis des jours. Ou alors au feu qui se répand dans chaque parole que je prononce.

 _Un...astre... de pourpre..._

 _Un...astre...de sang..._

 _Caché... par...les...nuages..._

 _Et...sa...lumière... ne... faiblit... pas..._

 _Ne...faiblit... pas... comme...vous..._

 _Gueulez...battez..._

 _Saignez... tuez..._

 _Vous...barbares...et...bouchers..._

 _Et ...vos... assauts..._

 _Jamais...n'atteindrons..._

 _La...lune...inaccessible..._

 _Et...sa...belle...teinte..._

 _Jamais...ne...foncera..._

 _Au...point...de... disparaître_


	2. Chapitre 2

\- 1...2...3...

Je cours de toutes mes forces en dévalant les escaliers. Où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller ?

Tiens ! Une armoire ! Je m'y engouffre en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière. De là où je suis, j'entends des rires et des pas.

Tous les samedis, nous avons un jour de congé entier. Alors autant dire que nous en profitons. Nous avons souvent organisé des jeux mais le cache-cache géant dans le grand bâtiment est l'un des meilleurs.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent puis...VLAN

La porte s'ouvre violemment tandis que j'ouvre des yeux ronds. Il m'a déjà trouvé ?

Will arbore un air fier. Je lui tire la langue, me laisse glisser sur le côté et me mets à courir pour trouver une autre cachette.

J'entends un cri indigné derrière moi mais ne me retourne pas.

Moi, mauvaise joueuse ? Non, je n'aime seulement pas perdre !

Bon d'accord, je sais que ça veut dire la même chose. Mais de toute façon, tout le monde est plus indulgent avec moi car je suis la plus petite.

Je cours encore un moment dans les couloirs puis ralentis en estimant que j'ai une avance suffisante. Je suis montée haut dans le bâtiment. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Par la vitre, je vois dans le parc des adultes qui ont maintenant la taille d'insectes.

Mais soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Mince ! Je ne pensais pas que Will m'avait suivi ! J'ouvre la première porte qui vient et me planque sous une table d'opération. Avec ma petite taille, je m'y glisse aisément et suis sûre de ne pas être vue.

Les pas se rapprochent et la porte s'ouvre. Je retiens un cri de surprise.

Ce n'est pas Will ! Deux hommes entrent en poussant des bacs à roulettes avec des machines dedans.

J'hésite à sortir de ma cachette. Après tout ils ne doivent pas me trouver, eux.

Mais quelque chose me retient. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'ai la certitude qu'il ne faut pas que je bouge.

\- Pff... Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd, ces trucs !

Ils posent lesdits "trucs" et se laissent tomber sur des chaises.

Je sais qui ils sont. Des chercheurs.

Ils travaillent dans le deuxième bâtiment, dans les labos. A Arshley, il y a beaucoup de personnel. Les infirmières, les chirurgiens, les secrétaires, les instructeurs, les chercheurs... Eux, ils examinent chaque échantillon de sang, et tentent de trouver le remède contre notre maladie.

Je me perds un moment dans mes pensées si bien que je sursaute lorsque je les entends évoquer un nom. Non. Pas un nom. _Mon_ nom.

Je tends l'oreille.

...précoce. La psy le savait avant le test de Q.I à ce qui parait. Et d'ailleurs...elle n'est pas que sur ça.

L'homme baisse soudain d'un ton et parle à voix basse. Il regarde des deux côtés de la pièce avant, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne.

Je n'entends plus que des bribes de phrases. Des mots.

...taux fort...ma...gi...

Je soupire et abandonne. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Ça l'est encore plus quand les grandes personnes parlent car on dirait que leur but est d'utiliser toute sorte de mots compliqués.

Précoce ? Q.I ? Psy ?

Gi ? Le chercheur a parlé de la sienne. J'en suis sûre, je l'ai bien entendu dire "ma" juste avant.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on y retourne, déclare le deuxième chercheur en retrouvant une voix normale et non chuchotée.

\- Ouai, il paraît qu'ils sont déjà sur la route. J'ai entendu un instructeur le dire.

\- C'est vrai ? Ils arrivent ce soir, alors ?

\- Normalement. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a trop de monde ici à...

Je n'entends pas la fin de la phrase. La porte a claqué et je me retrouve seule dans le silence. Incapable de bouger après ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris même si je crois avoir deviné de quoi ils parlaient. Il va y avoir des nouveaux ! Mon cœur s'accélère et je sens l'excitation fourmiller dans tout mon corps. Oui, c'est obligé ! Il a même dit qu'ils arrivaient ce soir !

Il faut que je prévienne les autres ! Mon corps semble se réveiller et je bondis hors de ma cachette pour descendre à toute vitesse les étages avec un large sourire. Je les retrouve tous en bas et ils me regardent bizarrement. Ah oui c'est vrai. On était en plein cache-cache.

Mais tant-pis ! C'est trop important pour que j'attende. Je leur révèle tout et ils réagissent exactement comme moi. Pas très étonnant. C'est toujours amusant de voir des nouvelles personnes pour jouer avec nous. Et puis, même si aucun de nous ne l'avoue clairement, c'est...intriguant. Nous ne savons rien d'eux.

De la bouillie de légumes. Je regarde, dégoutée, mon assiette en tournant machinalement le contenu avec ma cuillère. Ça fait une semaine qu'on nous donne exactement le même repas pour le soir. Effectivement, le midi, c'est de la purée de pommes de terre ! Pas même un seul bout de viande. En plus ce n'est pas comme si la quantité était généreuse. A peine une louche pour chacun.

Avant c'était un peu meilleur. Je dis bien un peu parce que malgré le fait que ça n'ait pas été de la soupe à longueur de journée, le repas n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la nourriture sinon sa capacité à combler le vide dans mon ventre.

Des fois, même si c'est interdit, des enfants parlent de l'extérieur du centre. Apparemment, les aliments sont bons là-bas.

\- Eliza !

Je relève les yeux et croise le regard de Mickael. Il me fixe d'un air étrange, un peu perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, dit-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux marrons. Je te demandais si tu étais prête.

\- Oui !

Je me lève immédiatement en laissant le plat que je n'ai pas touché. Après la découverte que j'ai faites plus tôt dans la journée, vous vous doutez bien que nous n'allions pas rester sans rien faire. Après le cache-cache, impossible de reprendre un jeu ou un autre sujet de conversation que l'arrivée des nouveaux. Alors, ne tenant pas en place, nous avons monté un plan pour les voir le soir même, au moment où ils débarqueraient.

Même si personne ne l'a interdit, je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit et je me sens un peu mal à propos de ça. Je n'aime pas désobéir. Mais plus que ça, je suis avant tout curieuse et c'est pour ça que je suis les grands en dehors du réfectoire. Il est encore tôt, nous venons de finir de manger mais nous ignorons l'heure exacte de l'arrivée.

Normalement, l'extinction des feux est à 20 heures.

Nous avons encore une bonne demi-heure pour circuler dans le bâtiment mais nous montons directement au dortoir des grands. Certains ont été désignés pour rester à la porte pour surveiller que personne n'arrive.

Dès que la porte claque, nous agissons par mouvements rapides et empressés. Nous ouvrons grand les tiroirs des placards et vidons tous les vêtements pour les faire tomber par terre en énormes tas informes. Nous nous jetons sur les habits et les assemblons le plus vite possible en les nouant solidement entre eux. J'accroche deux pantalons à la suite de la longue file indienne de linge. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore deviné, nous sommes en pleine fabrication d'une corde de vêtements géante. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, une surveillante va bientôt commencer à faire sa ronde.

\- C'est bon, on a terminé ! Déclare un grand

Nous nous asseyons à terre, soulagés et arborant le même sourire.

\- Première partie du plan effectuée, dit une fille à la peau mate en rayant une phrase de son calepin

D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où elle l'a trouvé. Elle a dû le voler car nous n'avons aucune affaire personnelle.

\- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Alerte orange !

Alerte orange, ça veut dire que quelqu'un arrive. C'est ce qu'a crié le garçon qui surveillait la porte en courant vers nous. Nous nous levons simultanément et sautons sur la corde pour la balancer derrière un lit. Nous nous apprêtons à nous étendre sur nos lits lorsque nous remarquons un détail flagrant. Toutes les portes des placards sont ouvertes et il n'y a aucun vêtement à l'intérieur. Nous nous précipitons pour toutes les fermer en bondissant de lit en lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Demande une voix sèche

Nous nous retournons vers la surveillante qui entre d'un pas vif dans la pièce.

Finalement nous avons eu le temps de tout refermer. Mais nous sommes toujours debout, éparpillés, alors qu'à cette heure-ci nous sommes déjà au lit les autres jours.

Nous nous dressons tous à la droite de notre lit, comme la bienséance l'exige lorsqu'un adulte entre. Je regarde droit devant moi sans ciller pour éviter que toute trace de culpabilité soit visible. Et surtout, pour ne pas qu'on me remarque. En fait, je prie pour Mickael et moi, qui ne sommes pas dans notre dortoir.

La surveillante avance lentement entre les lits, ressentant peut-être la tension énorme qui s'est soudainement emparée de l'air.

Elle regarde une à une chacune des personnes, sondant chaque mouvement infime avec suspicion. Elle va bientôt arriver à moi. En une fraction de seconde, je prends une décision. Je prends le bras de Mickael et me jette au sol le plus silencieusement possible, nous entraînant tous les deux avec l'élan. Nous roulons sur le côté pour nous planquer sous un lit. Nous n'osons plus bouger un seul membre, bien que nos positions soient très inconfortables. J'ai l'impression que nous faisons un boucan énorme, avec les battements de nos cœurs qui résonnent et nos respirations saccadées que nous essayons de calmer.

La surveillante se rapproche et s'arrête à un mètre du lit. Je vois ses talons déraper légèrement lorsqu'elle se retourne, faisant un tour sur elle-même. Je ne suis pas sûre, car mon champ de vision ne comprend que ses chaussures, mais je crois qu'elle évalue la salle du regard. Elle fait un nouveau pas vers le lit, puis j'entends sa voix froide s'élever, trop proche de moi pour mon bien.

\- A qui appartiennent ces deux lits vides ?

Un grand silence oppressant accueille ses paroles pour les noyer.

Bien sûr, ces deux lits ne sont pas les nôtres, à Mickael et moi. Nous venons d'un autre dortoir. Mais ils appartiennent aux deux grands chargés de la diversion dans les couloirs.

Elle avance à nouveau vers le lit. Elle est maintenant si proche que je perçois chaque rayure sur ses chaussures. Je crois qu'elle nous a vu. Sinon pourquoi elle reste là ? Au moment où on s'apprête à partir en courant pour éviter qu'elle ne nous attrape, des rires exagérés et des pas bruyants se font entendre comme si deux personnes couraient. Et bien la voilà notre diversion ! Les gars du couloir ont enfin compris que c'était maintenant qu'ils devaient jouer leur rôle ! La surveillante s'éloigne à grands pas, fulminant et claquant la porte si fort que j'ai un instant peur qu'elle retombe par terre avec le même bruit. Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'ose bouger ou même parler. Puis, tout le monde se laisse tomber mollement sur son lit, la respiration encore coupée. Je me hisse de sous le lit et tire le bras de Mickael pour l'aider à se relever une fois debout.

\- Alors, on continue ? Je demande d'une voix qui me semble trop fluette et trop bébé pour qu'on la prenne au sérieux

Mais ma question réveille un peu notre but de ce soir et bientôt, on se tient tous debout à préparer mentalement la suite.

\- Et ceux des autres dortoirs, ils ne nous rejoignent pas ? Demande une fille

\- Non. Ça serait vraiment pas discret, on se ferait prendre direct. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a pas _tous_ les dortoirs, déclare un des plus grand en regardant tour à tour Mickael et moi.

Notre dortoir est le seul à ne pas participer car les grands ont déterminé qu'on était trop petits. Il y a quatre dortoirs en fait. Le ans, les 9 à 10 ans, les 11 à 13 ans et les 14-15 ans. Mickael et moi, on s'est incrusté avec les 14-15 ans, ceux qui ont tout organisé. Tout le monde n'est pas forcément très content mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tous les groupes pourraient participer sauf le mien. Enfin, c'est vrai que mes camarades de promotion ne sont pas très dégourdis. Mais je vais prouver que moi, je le suis.

\- Tenez, aidez-moi avec ça, dit Jackson en poussant un lit vers la porte

Nous accourons et nous nous appuyons dessus le plus fort possible. Nous bloquons la porte avec encore un autre lit pour plus de sûreté. Nous avons décidé que si on se faisait prendre, autant que personne ne voie ce nous étions en train de faire. Nous dirons qu'on s'est juste amusé à s'enfermer dans le dortoir. Mais de toute façon il n'y a pas de raison qu'on en arrive là. Personne ne va venir car nous avons une diversion.

Nous nous emparons de la corde et balançons un de ses bouts par la fenêtre après avoir attaché fermement l'autre extrémité à un coin du lit. Il fait déjà sombre dehors, si bien que nous sommes sûrs que personne ne va nous voir.

Alors nous commençons la partie clé de notre plan, mais aussi la plus difficile. Nous nous regardons tous, attendant que quelqu'un se désigne pour être le premier à passer. Après de longues secondes interminables, je me lève et m'approche du rebord.

Sérieusement ? Mais tu vas te gameller !

Je tire la langue et ignore la remarque en me hissant dehors. De toute façon, tout le monde est bien trop content de ne pas y aller pour m'arrêter. Je plonge mes doigts dans la matière du linge et commence mon ascension en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur pour me donner de l'élan. Ce n'est pas si haut que ça, finalement. Ça va même plutôt vite, nous sommes au deuxième étage. J'ai l'habitude d'aller le plus haut possible dans les étages pour observer la vue et ressentir la sensation grisante qu'on a quand on prend de la hauteur.

L'air bat contre mon corps et mes cheveux quand mes mains glissent contre le tissu pour faire retomber mes pieds au sol. J'arbore un énorme sourire et jette un regard en haut. Je leur fais un léger signe de main pour qu'ils descendent à ma suite.

En attendant que les autres arrivent, un par un, je prends le temps d'examiner les environs malgré l'obscurité qui me gêne un peu la vue. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que la lune n'est plus la même qu'hier. Elle n'a pas cette teinte si particulière ni cette luminosité. Je la vois à peine à travers les épais nuages qui la couvrent.

Mais à part ça, rien n'a changé. Tout est aussi calme et habituel. Rien ne montre qu'un événement va se dérouler ce soir.

Je regarde à mes côtés. Tout le monde est là. Les grands et les autres. Mais le groupe des 9-10 ans est incomplet et il y a toujours 3-4 personnes qui n'ont pas osées descendre dans chaque dortoir. Mais je crois qu'il y a eu un problème car je vois un petit attroupement pas loin. Je cours dans sa direction et voit une fille qui se tient la cheville en geignant. Je grimace. Merde. Pour la discrétion c'est raté ! Quel boulet !

Nous prenons un bâton et l'attachons à sa cheville pour la maintenir droite et la soutenons pour l'aider à se mettre contre un mur. Bon maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

L'air est froid et humide. Je ne semble pas être la seule à ne pas être très patiente car personne ne tient en place. A vrai dire, peu sont ceux qui se sont assis. Nous sommes tous debout, marchant un peu. Certains discutent, d'autres gardent le silence, le regard fixé au loin dans l'attente d'un mouvement.

Les heures passent et nous finissons par nous asseoir contre le mur. La fatigue commence à nous parvenir et le bruissement du vent nous berce. Le silence s'est installé de lui-même et seules des paroles sérieuses ont leur place maintenant. Nous pensons tous à _eux_.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont comment ? Demande un grand, formulant la question qu'on se pose tous.

Ils doivent être contents de sortir des villes.

De quitter les _gens_ dans les villes, surtout !

Oui c'est vrai, je n'aimerais pas y aller. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler, mais ce que j'en ai entendu n'a pas l'air très réjouissant. Tous les enfants ici ont été abandonnés par leur famille dès que leur même maladie s'est déclarée. Le centre les a alors récupérés pour les élever tout en étudiant leur dérèglement dans un certain programme. Il faut croire que le mien s'est montré tôt car à peine bébé j'étais déjà là.

\- Eh ! Regardez !

\- Oui là-bas !

Nous nous levons comme sur des ressorts, tendant le cou pour apercevoir à l'horizon les phares de plusieurs voitures.

\- Trop bien !

Je sautille partout avec Mickael, trop impatiente pour me calmer.

\- Attendez ! On est pile à l'endroit où ils vont arriver, on va se faire choper ! S'exclame quelqu'un qui a un peu plus réfléchi que nous.

Nous nous figeons et regardons partout autour de nous, paniqués. Qu'est-ce qu'on est stupide ! Où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien se planquer ?

\- Venez, on se met derrière le deuxième bâtiment, on sera cachés par le mur ! Dirige un grand.

Nous suivons sans réfléchir en courant. Nous sommes un peu ralentis par la fille qui s'est foulée la cheville mais nous avons le temps de bien nous installer avant que d'énormes véhicules calent devant la haute barrière en ferraille. Un homme sort du premier camion et ouvre la clôture après avoir fait tomber les gros cadenas sur le sol.

Je compte trois caisses qui s'engagent sur la cour caillouteuse d'Arshley. Elles crissent à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Et puis je vois de très grandes et larges silhouettes comme le premier chauffeur descendre en coupant le moteur. Elles se dirigent vers l'arrière des véhicules pour ouvrir en grand ce qu'ils contiennent. En l'occurrence, ce sont des dizaines d'enfants plus petits les uns que les autres.

Nous nous plaquons à terre et nous rapprochons en rampant. Avec l'obscurité et nos petites tailles, c'est pratiquement impossible de nous repérer.

Je distingue à présent plus nettement leurs visages et leurs corps. J'étouffe une exclamation surprise et choquée. Impossible qu'on les confonde avec nous. Ils viennent carrément d'un autre monde. Ils sont si maigres que leurs jambes les soutiennent à peine. De la tête au pied, leurs vêtements, leurs peaux et leurs cheveux sont si sales que je me demande depuis quand remonte leur dernière douche.

Ils sont environ une soixantaine, et je distingue tous les âges. Il y a même beaucoup plus petit que moi. On dirait que d'autres dortoirs vont être aménagés, sinon il n'y aura jamais la place.

Au niveau de leur comportement, il varie beaucoup selon les enfants. Certains sont secoués de sanglots, d'autres ont l'air craintifs et sur leurs gardes, et d'autres encore se laisse traîner le regard vide, comme si leur sort ne leur importait plus vraiment à présent. Mais ce qu'ils ont en commun, ce sont leurs yeux. On y ressent de la souffrance, de la lassitude et de l'horreur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vus ou vécus, mais c'étaient des choses horribles, j'en suis sûre dans chacune parcelle de mon corps. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux d'eux, comme lorsque l'on voit quelque chose de malsain mais qu'on ne peut pas détourner les yeux de la scène.

Ils ont l'air tellement malheureux. C'est étrange, je pensais qu'ils arriveraient avec des étincelles dans les yeux, émerveillés et heureux d'avoir enfin une vie meilleure. Mais leur passé doit être trop dur à effacer.

Ça va se faire avec le temps. On finit tous par oublier comment c'était avant.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je repousse mes longs cheveux blonds en arrière et coince une mèche derrière mon oreille. Dans le reflet de la vitre, mes yeux bleus clairs me fixent, plus translucides que jamais alors que la lumière du matin les baigne de ses rayons. Le dos droit et les bras le long du corps, je garde la tête dressée, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Tout comme moi, des dizaines d'autres enfants sont alignés sur mes côtés, murés dans un silence profond, si lourd qu'il en devient oppressant, alors qu'aucun n'ose desserrer les lèvres ne serait-ce que pour respirer.

Cette nuit a été un échec total. Nous sommes remontés aux fenêtres sans nous faire repérer mais le temps de tous rejoindre nos différents dortoirs, nous nous trouvions tous à déambuler dans les couloirs ou entre des lits. Toutes les surveillantes nous sont tombées dessus à tour de rôle, exigeant des explications alors que personne n'en donnait. Épuisées et à bout de nerf après trois quart d'heure de recherche non aboutie, elles nous ont envoyés au lit.

Et maintenant, un instructeur fait des aller et retours devant nous, après nous avoir réveillé et regroupé dans une grande salle que l'on utilise que très rarement. Par nous, j'entends les trois centaines d'enfants qui vivent au centre.

A nouveau, les questions fusent sur la nuit dernière mais pas un bruit ne leur répond. L'instructeur a beau s'égosiller en marchant, énervé, de long en large, personne ne lâche un mot. Et personne ne le fera. Car si quelqu'un parle, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Si ça n'était pas à cause de ma curiosité et de mon excitation avec ce tout nouveau événement qu'est l'arrivée des autres enfants, je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

Premièrement, c'est parce qu'aller dehors, en grand groupe pour ce genre de motif est l'une des choses les plus réprimandée. Et s'intéresser à autre chose que nous même est déconseillé. Personne ne l'a jamais dit mais tout le monde le sait.

Et deuxièmement, je ne désobéis jamais. J'ai toujours vécu dans le centre, je suis la plus petite et pour parfaire le tout, j'ai une gueule d'ange qui attendrit n'importe qui.

Et je ne désobéis pas, c'est comme ça. Je suis le modèle que tous les instructeurs exhibent et chouchoutent et que tout le monde au centre connaît. On peut même dire que je fais partie des origines du programme. J'en suis l'exemple parfait.

Je décolle mes yeux de la vitre et tourne imperceptiblement la tête vers Mickael qui s'agite et gêne mon champs de vision. Ses doigts jouent avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste et il se balance légèrement sur ses pieds, ce qui lui donne en passant, l'air complètement idiot. J'agrippe son bras entre mes doigts en enfonçant mes ongles dans le tissu. Il grimace puis se redresse. Dos droit, menton relevé. Regard fixe qui part loin devant. Il se calque totalement sur ma posture, celle qu'une bonne partie de tous les groupes confondus ont déjà.

J'expire lentement. L'instructeur vient seulement de finir son sermon. Du moins il ne gueule plus.

Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemble vaguement à "ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter" puis il change d'expression. Celle ci est plus neutre que colérique et je crois distinguer le temps d'une fraction de seconde, une vive satisfaction.

\- Bien, si je vous ai regroupé ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour l'incident de cette nuit. J'ai actuellement une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre, annonce-t-il

Il n'a aucune idée que nous savons déjà tous les mots qu'il s'apprête à dire.

\- De nouveaux éléments vont faire partie du programme à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir et les guider...

Clac. La porte s'ouvre en l'interrompant et Madame Grendärt entre, suivie d'une longue file d'enfants qui s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à se trouver, complète, au centre de la salle, et de notre attention.

Madame Grendärt s'arrête et je ne peux que remarquer, encore, qu'elle est vraiment de mauvais poil. Je veux dire...elle est horrible tous les jours, c'est un trait de caractère. Mais dernièrement, je ne sais pas...j'ai...l'impression qu'elle est tout le temps en colère. Surtout contre nous.

Elle commence un discours typique sur le centre d'Arshley, sans même nous regarder nous ou les nouveaux.

Et eux... Je les détaille un par un et leurs silhouettes vides et cassées d'hier se superposent dans mon esprit. Leurs corps sont toujours aussi maigres, ils n'ont que la peau sur les os, mais ils ont été lavés. Ils se sont débarrassés de la crasse, de la terre séchée incrustée dans leur sueur et dans leurs vieux bouts d'habits. Si bien que je les reconnais à peine. Je devine certains enfants dont je me rappelle les grands yeux bleus, les grosses joues rondes ou même la posture recroquevillée, mais leurs cheveux maintenant aussi propres que leur uniforme tout neuf d'Arshley me choquent par leur aspect. Ils ne sont plus collés et lourds de graisse mais clairs, lumineux et doux.

Finalement, il n'y a qu'un seul détail qui ne change pas d'hier.

Leur façon d'être. Rien n'a changé dans ce domaine là. Ils attendent, passifs, comme des coquilles délaissées, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux fixés au dessus de nos têtes. Ça c'est le premier cas de figure. Le deuxième, c'est qu'ils nous dévisagent réciproquement, leurs visages défaits pointés vers nous, les yeux embués perdus dans des souvenirs.

Heureusement qu'ils ont quitté les villes. Ils se porteront bien mieux ici avec nous. J'ai envie d'aller les voir et de leur dire tout ça. De les rassurer. De leur dire que tout ira bien maintenant.

Mais je sais me tenir, comme l'exige les instructeurs, alors je garde la tête haute et attend que Madame Grendärt finisse de parler.

-...dortoirs ont été aménagés pour des groupes plus jeunes à...

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Les nouveaux sont plus nombreux cette fois. Et même ceux qui se sont faits virés suite à la sélection n'ont pas laissé assez de place.

Je pince mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre et décroche complètement des explications de notre Chef surveillante. J'ai le pressentiment que cet événement va apporter un gros changement.

J'espère juste qu'il sera positif.

La journée s'est écoulée comme d'habitude, à l'exception près que les instructeurs se sont appliqués à décrire de long en large le centre d'Arshley. Moi je connais tout par coeur: il nous accueille, nous nourrit, nous soigne lorsque le monde entier nous rejète à cause de notre maladie. Les cours embrayent ensuite sur le règlement, et les usages quotidiens comme les cachets que l'on prend le matin.

Je remue maintenant ma bouillie de légumes du bout de ma cuillère. Durant toutes ces séances, les nouveaux n'ont faits que parler à voix basse entre eux. Dès qu'ils voient ça, les instructeurs ou madame Grendärt les en empêchent en les punissant. Car c'est pratiquement évident qu'ils parlent de l'extérieur, même moi je le devine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans "interdit"?

En plus, j'ai remarqué que certains grands dans d'autres groupes font exprès de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Ils restent immobiles lorsqu'on leur demande de faire une activité, ils contredisent la description et le règlement d'Arshley... Généralement, droit dans les yeux, hauts et forts, ils sortent une énormité sans fléchir.

A croire qu'ils n'aiment pas le centre. A croire qu'ils n'ont aucune reconnaissance. Est ce qu'ils ont été éduqués au moins dehors? Est ce qu'on leur a appris la politesse?

Bien sûr, ils se font punir. Et c'est bien fait pour eux. Je pense même que c'est bon pour leur développement. Voilà pourquoi je les pointe du doigt aux adultes lorsqu'ils parlent, encore, à l'abri des regards. Ou même lorsqu'ils se dissimulent dans l'ombre d'une pièce pour échapper à une simple prise de sang. Certains instructeurs leur retournent une baffe. D'autres les collent en corvée pendant une semaine entière.

Pourtant...ça ne les empêche pas de recommencer. Cet instant même m'en apporte la preuve, lorsque je porte la purée à ma bouche et que des tintements de couverts, lâchés bruyamment dans les assiettes, me font relever la tête. Mes yeux bleus, lentement, détaillent la situation qui me coupent le souffle momentanément.

Les nouveaux se sont tous levés en même temps, même les plus petits. Fermement dressés sur leurs pieds et répartis sur l'ensemble du réfectoire, ils sont au centre de l'attention et plus personne ne parle. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Pas un mouvement. Juste nos expressions estomaquées, alors qu'ils serrent leur poing gauche sur le coeur et lèvent l'autre bien haut dans l'air, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à chanter. Pas un chant doux, non. Un chant puissant, qui sort de leurs corps faibles par je ne sais quel miracle. Un chant qui s'élève et nous prend, tout entier, dans une dimension qui me paraît irréelle comme dans un rêve.

 _Un astre de pourpre_

 _Un astre de sang_

 _Cach_ _é par les nuages_

 _Et sa lumi_ _ère ne faiblit pas_

 _Ne faiblit pas comme vous_

 _Gueulez, bat..._

Un coup de fouet jaillit dans l'air et brise la bulle, alors qu'il s'enroule sur le corps d'un grand, au hasard. Le personnel d'Arshley, après le temps de latence, a réagit et s'est levé comme un seul homme pour les arrêter.

Mais ils continuent. Les paroles bourdonnent à mes oreilles sans que je n'en comprenne un mot.

Et les coups de fouet surgissent à nouveau; chaque instructeur, chaque surveillant a sorti le sien. Les petits s'arrêtent et pleurent à cette vue mais quelques grands, une dizaine, continuent malgré les gouttes de sang qui perlent sur leur peau lacéré. Un deux trois... Leurs vêtements, leurs joues, leurs bustes et leurs dos se déchirent sous les assauts mais ils gueulent encore plus forts, avec une arrogance que je ne leur avais jamais vu. Mon regard croise celui d'un grand et ne s'en décroche pas. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens, deux turquoises qui me défient. Qui nous défient.

 _...tez_

 _Saignez...tu...ez_

 _Vous...bar...bares...et...bouchers_

Mais les coups finissent par les flanquer au sol, et leurs mots deviennent faibles, aussi faibles que leurs maigres forces qui s'éteignent en même temps. Ils ont perdu connaissance.

Madame Grendärt appuie sur un bouton à sa ceinture et des hommes rappliquent pour transporter les corps, sûrement à l'infirmerie. Bientôt, tout le monde recommence à manger. Il n'y a aucun vestige de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques secondes, hormis peut-être les quelques tâches de sang imprégnées dans le sol, là où s'est déroulée la scène.

Qu'est ce que c'était, ça? Oh bien sûr je suis entièrement d'accord avec le châtiment qu'ils ont eu, ils l'ont cherché jusqu'au bout.

Mais c'était quoi, ça? Ce moment où leur chant dominait leur peur. Où leur chant en communion nous retenait le souffle. Chant dont je n'ai rien compris, en passant.

Et maintenant, tout le monde a recommencé à manger. Comme si de rien était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sauf moi. Ma cuillère est toujours dans ma main mais le continu en a coulé depuis longtemps.

Mon coeur bat la chamade et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ce soir là, je tarde à m'endormir. Pas très différent de d'habitude, vous me direz. C'est vrai que je pars souvent pour des balades nocturnes pour faire passer le temps.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas vraiment la force. Pas l'envie. Les rouages de mon cerveau tournent, encore et encore à pleine allure.

Lorsque je finis par m'endormir au bout d'un très long moment, je rêve des grands et de leurs chants. Mais cette fois, les instructeurs me confondent avec eux et j'ai beau crier que je vis dans le centre depuis ma naissance, que je conviens parfaitement au programme et que je ne chante pas, ils me donnent des coups de fouet jusqu'à ce que ma chair soit à vif. Jusqu'à ce que moi aussi, je m'écroule en croisant à nouveau ces deux yeux bleu turquoise qui me fixent d'un air narquois.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Pas de fouet. Pas de sourire narquois. Je regarde autour de moi, désorientée et ne vois que les lits alignés au mien. Mes camarades dorment à point fermés, étendus dans leurs draps, et je devine à l'obscurité qu'il doit être plus tôt que d'habitude.

Je me redresse en tailleur et, les yeux fermés, écoute les respirations et ronflements. Beaucoup plus forts que d'habitude.

Normal, il y a plus de monde maintenant. Une quinzaine de lits a été rajoutée. Le dortoir n'a plus aucun espace libre et ça, c'est à cause des nouveaux. Automatiquement, à chaque fois que je pense à eux, je les vois dans le réfectoire, hier. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La scène tourne en boucle dans ma tête et me donne mal au ventre sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Même les petits chantaient hier. Même les enfants de mon dortoir.

Je rouvre les yeux et englobe la salle du regard. Je les distingue, endormis parmi nous, mais mes iris claires s'arrêtent sur quelquechose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Deux yeux bleus foncés brillent derrière un voile de cheveux noirs, fixés sur moi. La maigre silhouette est assise sur le bord de son matelas, trois lits sur la droite de la rangée d'en face. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

Nos yeux sont juste plongés l'un dans l'autre. Nous ne parlons pas mais c'est comme si. C'est mon premier contact avec une fille de l'extérieur.

\- Comment tu t'appelles? je finis par demander au bout d'un long moment

Sa tête est penchée, ses yeux grands ouverts. On dirait un animal sauvage. Mais alors que je deviens persuadée que soit, petit un: elle ne sait pas parler ( ou alors elle a oublié en l'espace d'une nuit car elle chantait hier)

soit petit deux: elle ne veut tout simplement pas me répondre; ses lèvres éclatées de gerçures s'entrouvrent et j'entends sa voix pour la première fois. Des syllabes claires et rondes qui résonnent dans les respirations silencieuses de mes camarades.

\- Eloïne.

Elle ne me pose pas la question réciproque, à savoir "et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?", attendue dans un échange simple et banal. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se faire des amis. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude. Après tout moi non plus je n'aime pas rester longtemps avec d'autres enfants. Je préfère être seule ou avec les plus grands, car ce n'est pas la même chose avec eux. Il n'y a finalement que Mickael que je supporte dans mon dortoir, mais c'est surtout une habitude que j'ai prise car il me colle aux basques depuis son arrivée.

Alors cette fois je prends l'initiative.

\- Elizabeth, j'énonce à mon tour en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire

Hésitante, elle continue de me jauger du regard, toujours sur ses gardes. Mais sa méfiance semble s'atténuer et doucement, très doucement, ses lèvres s'étirent faiblement.

Ça y est c'est gagné! Elle ne me parle toujours pas, mais, confiante, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire pour deux. Pas du tout, même! Elle finira bien par ouvrir la bouche.

Alors je commence à lui raconter que, moi aussi, j'ai été abandonné, il y a très longtemps.

A cause de ma maladie. Moi aussi on m'a sauvé. Moi aussi on m'a accueilli au centre. La seule différence c'est que je n'avais que quelques mois.

Alors oui, je lui avoue que l'adaptation n'a pas eu lieu pour moi, mais plus longuement ou pas, elle se fait toujours. (Bien sûr, je lui mens sur ce dernier point: pleins d'enfants sont déjà partis du programme car ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Ils étaient perdus d'avance. Complètement à la ramasse. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien qu'elle le sache).

Le centre prend soin de nous et ne nous apporte que du bien. Il faut juste écouter et suivre les indications. Le personnel d'Arshley n'est pas méchant; il nous éduque.

Peut-être qu'il faisait peur hier, quand il punissait les enfants mais il faut bien avouer qu'ils le méritaient! Après, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour s'habituer au centre, je conclus en l'encourageant.

Avec un grand sourire, cette fois si grand qu'il découvre mes dents blanches et illumine tout mon visage.

Ce que je viens de dire, je le pense réellement. Ça sort tout droit de mon coeur et je ne dis pas seulement ça pour la rassurer. C'est authentique. **R** **éel**. Je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien s'en sortir.

Mais au lieu de répondre à mon sourire comme elle l'a fait plus tôt, elle a un mouvement de recul. Une étrange lueur passe dans ses yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils et commence à ouvrir la bouche. Toute ouïe, j'attends avec impatience les mots qui vont en sortir mais...CLAC

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre violemment sur Madame Grendärt qui gueule un bon coup dans les allées pour réveiller tout le monde. Impossible d'entendre une réponse maintenant. Mes camarades sont tous levés. Eloïne s'est déjà détournée de moi. Tout le monde s'habille, prend ses pilules et moi je reste plantée là. Une intense frustration bourdonne dans tout mon corps. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle allait dire! Maintenant! Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tout m'échappe? Les informations me filent entre les doigts, comme de l'eau le ferait si j'essayais de la retenir. Je suis impuissante et je déteste cette sensation.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sors du dortoir. J'ai fini par me reprendre et m'habiller, comme tout le monde. Un pied devant l'autre, j'avance, perdue dans la masse de mes camarades. Perdue dans mes pensées.

Je suis préoccupée, comme dirait la psychologue. Et à ce moment là, je ne sais pas encore que cette préoccupation sera ma dernière dans à peine quelques minutes. Le couloir se prolonge et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y trouve au bout.

Tout est comme d'habitude. Il y a du bruit, nos pas qui rythment le sol. Des chuchotements échangés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le silence. Un silence glacial. Originaire d'un cri perçant qui me provoque un frisson tout le long du corps.

Plus personne ne bouge. Le temps est arrêté. Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner et je ne comprends plus rien.

Est ce que cette masse sombre au sol c'est...un mort?

Un corps d'enfant est avachi contre le mur, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Sa veste, n'est plus orange, elle est presque entièrement rouge. Imbibée.

Comme le sol, sur lequel un goutte à goutte vient ponctuer chaque seconde, dans une énorme flaque.

Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, fixes et vides. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans. Je crois même lui avoir déjà parlé. Un échange de quelques mots. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son prénom.

Son visage est aussi pâle que de la craie et le sang qui barbouille sa bouche en ressort d'autant plus, comme de la peinture. Peinture qui recouvre le ciment derrière lui pour former des lettres. Des mots. Deux mots que je n'arrive pas à lire, car personne ne me l'a jamais appris.

Mais un grand, à côté, articule à voix haute les syllabes.

Je comprend les premières: crevez. Facile, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mais je ne saisis pas le reste. Le deuxième mot.

Autour de moi, le silence choqué commence à disparaître dans des crises de larmes hystériques. C'est vrai, l'information devient de plus en plus claire dans nos esprits à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Il y a eu un meurtre.

Forcément, il y a déjà eu plusieurs morts au centre d'Arshley. Je vous le rappelle, c'est un programme expérimental: j'ai déjà vu des enfants s'écrouler car ils ne supportaient pas une injection.

Mais c'était des accidents.

Nous avons été tristes un moment mais leurs morts n'étaient pas inutiles. Elles servaient notre survie.

Alors que là...c'est la panique. Il y a un tueur dans nos bâtiments. Un fou. Mais qui est ce que ça peut bien être?

J'entends vaguement, derrière moi, des grandes personnes d'Arshley arriver et demander quel est le problème. Le problème, elles finissent par le voir d'elles même car personne n'a la présence d'esprit de répondre. Alors, elles appellent, elles crient dans leurs "boutons d'urgence" et je sens des personnes se bousculer autour de moi, me ballotant de tous les côtés.

Tout part en vrille et une fois de plus, je reste immobile. Je ne suis pas le mouvement

Mes yeux bleus restent fixes, imperturbables, en direction du garçon.

Même lorsque, entraînée par la foule, je m'éloigne.

Même lorsque, près du dortoir, il devient une simple tâche dans mon champs de vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de chapitre :

Salut! Bon comme je sais pas comment mettre des notes de chapitre j'en rajoute au début du chapitre. Ca me permet de vous dire certaines infos sur l'histoire et répondre aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.

\- Alors premier détail que j'ai oublié de vous dire au dernier chapitre : **la chanson chantée par les enfants se chante sur un air (the rains of Castamere, Game of thrones) que vous pouvez trouver sur ce lien youtube à 1:09 (avant c'est de l'instrumental) watch?v=w3QW8PVyyNM**

 **J'ai fait en sorte d'écrire les paroles pour que les syllabes coïncident avec la vraie chanson d'origine.**

\- Ensuite des fois je dessine des personnages de l'histoire et je poste sur mon compte deviantart Pink-manon

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _ **Karine** \- _Salut ! Je suis contente que tu te poses toutes ces questions sur les nouveaux car on va justement s'intéresser de plus en plus à eux. Pour l'instant je pense que la situation est un peu floue car je n'ai pas dévoilé tant d'infos que ça à propos de ce qu'il se passe vraiment mais j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop ceux qui lisent cette fic:) En tout cas si ça dérange il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire !

Effectivement le centre est très surveillé et c'est le premier meurtre que Elizabeth voit à Arshley !

 _ **LenaBlack-**_ Hey ! Merci beaucoup :D Oui j'ai conscience qu'une enfant de six ans ne parle pas de cette façon mais Elizabeth est différente. Elle est très précoce c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas les enfants de son âge et qu'elle reste souvent avec des plus grands. En plus la vie au centre fait grandir d'une autre façon les enfants.

Ah et pour le dernier chapitre j'ai vu j'ai changé dès que j'ai vu ta review ! Je comprends que le chapitre ait été difficile à lire XD

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews :)**

 **Voici la suite:**

\- A partir de maintenant, interdiction formelle de sortir du dortoir. Les déplacements se font accompagnés. Les activités sont suspendues jusqu'à ce que le criminel soit identifié.

CLAC. La porte se rouvre et se referme. Madame Grendärt, à peine arrivée, est déjà repartie.

Sa voix, avec un temps de retard, parvient à mon cerveau embrumé.

Rester dans le dortoir? Pour toute une journée?

Et même peut être plus si le tueur n'est pas trouvé!

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. C'est devenu n'importe quoi, ici. Mes camarades de dortoir crient, pleurent, parlent...si fort que le brouhaha m'agresse.

Comment je vais survivre à ça? Je préfère autant retourner dehors avec le tueur.

Bon...d'accord c'est faux.

Je ne désobéirais pas, cette fois. Sous aucun prétexte. Je ne suis pas stupide et je ne veux pas mourir.

Mourir comme...

L'image du garçon, baignant dans son sang, revient comme un flash dans mon esprit. Aussi claire que si il se tenait vraiment _là,_ devant moi.

Son menton tombant sur sa gorge...le sang coagulé au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes...

Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser les détails qui affluent devant mes yeux.

Qui reconstituent une scène que j'aimerais oublier.

\- Eliza?

Je reconnais la voix fébrile de Mickael. Je me retourne. Il me regarde, ses grands yeux marrons écarquillés, tremblant de peur. Alors je m'empresse de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner le plus loin possible du bruit et de l'agitation.

Je m'assois sur un lit au hasard et il m'imite, par automatisme.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut venir nous chercher ici? me demande-t-il presque aussitôt

\- Qui? Le tueur?

\- Oui...

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je sais pas.

C'est vrai. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Comment je pourrais savoir ça?

\- Mais qui...pourquoi...

\- Je sais pas, Mickael, je le coupe, agacée

Il m'énerve avec toutes ses questions. Si j'avais les réponses, tout serait plus simple, forcément! Mais voilà, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais les avoir.

Mickael se tait et fait sa tête de chien battu car mon ton s'est fait plus sec, plus cassant. Je soupire et me lève pour m'approcher de la fenêtre. Il a l'air de faire froid dehors. Mon souffle contre la vitre provoque un nuage de buée que j'efface avec ma manche.

Le ciel est gris, couvert de nuages épais. Et la cour est vide. Complètement vide. Il n'y a pas une personne qui traverse pour aller d'un bâtiment à l'autre, comme d'habitude.

C'est à cause de l'alerte.

Nous sommes en confinement. Même les adultes, apparemment.

C'est pour éviter le tueur? Mais c'est qui le tueur?

Un instructeur? Une surveillante? Un chercheur?

Un enfant?

Un...nouveau?

Et si c'était vraiment un nouveau? Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il y a un meurtre. Il n'y en a jamais eu avant!

Des bribes d'images défilent dans ma tête à mesure que j'y pense.

Les nouveaux qui ne parlent qu'entre eux, à voix basse.

Les nouveaux qui se lèvent et chantent dans le réfectoire.

Les nouveaux qui se prennent les coups de fouet et continuent malgré tout.

Je revois sans arrêt l'étincelle dans leurs yeux.

Deux yeux bleus turquoises me fixent, narquois.

Et si c'était vraiment un nouveau?

Je rejoins Mickael et m'affale sur un lit. Dans ce cas là, on est mal barré. Car au lieu de garder le tueur dehors, on s'enferme avec lui.

Je parcours les visages des différents enfants en essayant de déceler quelque chose d'hinabituel. Mais rien. Les petits nouveaux sont exactement comme tous les jours, à savoir muets et déprimants.

\- Ne les approche pas, je souffle à l'oreille de Mickael en les désignant du regard

\- Suivez moi, ordonne une surveillante peu après être rentrée dans le dortoir

Je relève la tête immédiatement. Mes yeux bleus se plongent dans les siens mais elle détourne le regard. Ses doigts s'agitent nerveusement contre sa cuisse et ses sourcils se froncent d'impatience. Elle voudrait que nous soyons plus rapides. Je détaille mes camarades, assis par terre, comme moi. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, nous étions en pleins jeux. Ça explique le fait que nous formions un large cercle, tous en tailleur. Après la demi heure de panique, tout le monde a fini par se calmer. Il ne restait plus que le ronronnement de nos conversations, vite transformées en plus larges occupations. C'est comme une grande récréation. Et la plupart de mon dortoir a déjà oublié son origine et sa raison.

Je me dresse sur mes pieds et pousse mes longs cheveux blonds en arrière pour qu'ils retombent dans mon dos. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Peut-être que j'arriverais à avoir des informations dans le réfectoire. Après tout, tout le monde sera là; c'est l'heure du repas.

\- Attends, me demande une voix implorante

Je soupire et me stoppe net près de la porte pour le temps de quelques secondes. Le temps que Mickael arrive à mon niveau. Il est toujours trop lent. La surveillante me dévisage méchamment et je crois qu'elle pense que je fais exprès de m'arrêter en plein milieu de la pièce, par insolence. J'essaye d'éviter son regard mais dès que Mickael m'a rejoint, je m'empresse de sortir dans le couloir. Nous passons devant les dortoirs des autres groupes mais certains sont déjà vides. Ils ont dû partir avant nous.

La surveillante finit par pousser la porte du réfectoire et nous emmène à une longue table sur laquelle nous nous jetons avec impatience. Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis très tôt ce matin. Même si le repas est aussi dégueulasse que d'habitude, chaque bouchée de la bouillie que l'on nous sert me fait un bien fou.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois la grande salle se remplir progressivement. Il ne reste que quelques groupes. Des surveillantes sont postées dans tous les coins de la pièce. Est ce que elles aussi, elles pensent que le meurtrier de ce matin est un nouveau du programme?

Est ce qu'elles pensent qu'il va recommencer? C'est vrai c'était quoi déjà le message sur le mur?..."Crevez..."

Et le deuxième mot je ne le connais pas.

Je regarde les visages des instructeurs, assis à leur propre table mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent. Ils sont trop loin.

Pourtant je perçois un autre bruit. Des pas précipités qui finissent par un grand claquement de porte lorsque des enfants arrivent en trombe dans le réfectoire.

\- Ils sont morts! Ils sont morts! gueulent-ils en totale panique

Un bourdonnement de chuchotements apparaît à ces mots. L'incompréhension se fige sur nos visages alors que les instructeurs s'approchent des enfants ravagés par les larmes.

Je me lève discrètement et me glisse sur un banc situé tout au bout de la table, là où je sens que je vais apprendre des choses.

\- Où sont les autres de votre groupe? Où est votre surveillante? demande un instructeur d'un ton alerte

\- La surveillante...notre surveillante a été attaqué! En premier... Le tueur était là...sûrement avec nous, autour de nous! On a couru le plus vite possible jusqu'ici!

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine et je pivote lentement sur moi-même pour observer les dix restants du groupe des 8-10ans.

\- Et les autres? Où sont-ils? s'affole le personnel d'Arshley

Les enfants ne répondent pas et baissent la tête. Ils n'en ont aucune idée. Certains ont fui comme eux, et les autres...

La conversation se poursuit mais je n'apprends pas grand chose de plus. A part un détail qui me provoque une légère grimace.

Apparemment, ils ont vu des corps dans leur trajet jusqu'ici.

D'autres dortoirs auraient été touché?

Je glisse lentement le long du banc pour retrouver ma place initiale, à côté de Mickael. Les instructeurs font des allers et retours partout dans la salle, se gueulant mutuellement des instructions. Toute cette agitation me donne le tournis.

L'un d'eux réclame le silence et commence à parler. Je crois qu'il nous explique la situation mais je n'écoute pas un seul des mots qui franchissent ses lèvres. Je n'en ai pas la force, pas l'envie. Mon esprit divague dans tous les sens et je ne peux rien faire pour le focaliser.

Mes camarades se lèvent à la fin du discours interminable et je les imite. Des surveillantes nous conduisent hors du réfectoire pour nous ramener à nos dortoirs. Mais pendant tout ce temps où on nous a fait poireauter dans la grande salle, on leur a attribué des armes, accrochées maintenant fermement à leur ceinture. A cette vue, j'en ressens une pointe de soulagement mais l'angoisse de poser un pied devant l'autre dans ce couloir où le tueur pourrait se dissimuler surplombe tout. Je pense que mes camarade, pétrifiés par la peur, me communique leur panique. La tension est si forte dans l'air qu'elle se propage entre nous.

\- Regardez droit devant vous et...avancez plus VITE! nous presse notre surveillante

A cette phrase, j'entends tout de suite dans sa sonorité haut perchée que quelque chose ne va pas. Et pour cause, en relevant la tête, je croise au loin deux yeux fixes, plus pâles que jamais. Aussi pâles que le visage auxquelles ils appartiennent. Mon coeur manque un battement et je détourne le regard. Elles sont là, sur les côtés, avachies par terre contre les murs. Les victimes du tueur. Au sang qui s'écoule encore lentement en de grosses flaques rouges, je devine que tout ça s'est passé très récemment. Celui qui a fait ça...est peut-être tout près, caché dans une ombre.

Je presse le pas comme le reste du groupe. La surveillante panique. Forcément. Elle a beau être armée, elle tremble tellement que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle arrive à viser si elle le voulait.

Je lève le regard droit devant moi. Je sais que si je les laisse trop dériver vers le bas, mes jambes vont se bloquer. Je vais être ce qu'on appelle paralysée par la peur.

Alors je fixe mes yeux bleus sur l'objectif à atteindre. La poignée du dortoir.

1...2...1...2

\- Aïe !

\- Eliza ! Ça va ?

Je prends la main que me tend Mickael et me relève péniblement. J'étais en train d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte quand je suis rentrée dans un obstacle. Mon cœur prend une embardée.

Une main.

L'obstacle, c'est une main. Je relève aussitôt la tête et cours dans le dortoir en cachant mes yeux avec mes poings. Je m'assois sur un lit au hasard et tente de calmer mon rythme cardiaque en prenant de grandes inspirations. Ce n'est que lorsque j'enlève mes petits doigts crispés de mes paupières que je me rends compte qu'ils sont mouillés.

Je détaille avec empressement ce qui m'entoure mais rien ne bouge plus. La surveillante est partie et plus personne ne fait rien. Tout le monde s'assoit sur son lit et je me rends compte qu'une fille attend devant le sien, là où je me suis assise en arrivant. Je soupire et rejoins le mien, près de la fenêtre. La lumière éclatante des nuages contraste avec le gris du ciel. On dirait une peinture, c'est magnifique. Je m'accoude au rebord et pose distraitement mon menton sur mes paumes. Il y aura une chose que j'aurais apprise aujourd'hui dans le réfectoire. Je suis maintenant sûre que ce n'est pas un nouveau qui a tué toutes ces personnes. Premièrement il se serait fait repérer tout de suite. Et puis je ne pense plus qu'un enfant puisse tuer ce nombre de personnes dont une adulte. Il n'aurait pas la force suffisante surtout vue la maigreur des enfants de l'extérieur.

Je détache les yeux de la vitre et m'étends sur mon lit. Autour de moi il y a un silence complet. Personne ne veut parler ou n'ose parler.

Pour quoi dire de toute façon ? J'aimerais juste que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher pour nous faire faire les activités habituelles. Tueur ou pas tueur. Je m'en fiche, je veux juste faire quelque chose.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

Qui m'a dit que compter faisait passer le temps plus vite ? Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner pour moi.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de dormir mais je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait marcher. J'ai six ans, je ne fais pas la sieste l'après-midi !

Il est quatorze heures. Nous sommes le 28 novembre. Un tueur en série se balade dans les couloirs de notre centre. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, c'est que je voudrais qu'il y ait plus de bruit dans le dortoir. Le bruit qui, d'habitude, m'énerve.

J'aimerais qu'on reprenne les jeux et les conservations de ce matin. Car je m'ennuie. Je déteste cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir sortir, parler, jouer.

En fait, je ne peux rien faire. Mes petits camarades sont couchés sur leur lit. Je pense que faire quelque chose leur donnerait l'impression d'ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme de l'irrespect envers ceux qui ont été tués. Mais je ne les connaissais pas, moi ! Je n'ai pas de deuil à faire !

Et les nouveaux, alors ? Eux non plus, normalement. Mais ils agissent exactement comme nous. Ils se fondent dans le moule. Comme ce matin. Ils nous ont suivis, joué, parlé. C'est la première fois que j'entendais la voix de certains.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Eloïne, la fille à qui j'avais parlé, n'est pas venue me voir. Elle fait partie des moins bavards, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais pensé que comme tout le monde, elle voudrait sympathiser un peu. Dans un nouvel environnement, il faut bien trouver des gens pour nous aider, non ? C'est de l'utilité plus que des sentiments.

Indirectement, la dernière fois, je lui ai fait comprendre que je pouvais jouer ce rôle pour elle. Je vous avoue que je ne le propose pas à beaucoup de personnes. Surtout de mon âge, je les trouve moins intéressantes. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose, un détail chez Eloïne qui me donne envie de lui accorder de mon temps. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais peu importe. Elle semble ne pas en vouloir, tant pis pour elle ! Peut-être qu'il lui faut seulement un peu de temps je verrais bien dans les prochains jours.

Le confinement dure tout l'après-midi sans que rien ne se passe. Aucune animation, aucune information que le personnel ne prend bien sûr pas la peine de nous donner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un incident. Un garçon qui s'écroule dans le silence de notre dortoir en crachant du sang. Mon rythme cardiaque s'élève aussitôt et je me dresse sur mes pieds, alarmée en regardant de tous côtés à la recherche du tueur.

Mais la porte est restée fermée depuis le début. Personne n'est entré ou sorti.

Je ne comprends pas. Je m'approche lentement du garçon, à terre. Un amas d'enfants se forme autour de lui et je dois pousser pour me frayer une place. Mais au lieu de voir la blessure d'un couteau planté dans le cœur, je le vois, intact, convulser, le sang barbouillant sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? je demande choquée

Mais personne ne me répond. Personne même ne m'entend dans le brouhaha de panique qui vient de se créer. Les questions fusent de partout sans qu'aucun ne fournisse les réponses. J'aimerais qu'un grand soit là pour nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Pour nous dire quoi faire.

Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, je ne peux constater le vide évident du dortoir.

Forcément, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne s'est pas miraculeusement rempli de

médecins et spécialistes qui pourraient voir le problème.

Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je sais quoi faire.

Il faut aller chercher des surveillantes, des instructeurs ! N'importe qui du personnel

saura quoi faire. Je me redresse et, comme d'habitude, dirige. Tout le monde m'a toujours écouté

et c'est normal : je sais toujours quoi faire car je suis celle qui connaît le mieux le centre. Je suis là

depuis plus longtemps et même les grands me respectent pour ça.

\- Qui m'accompagne dehors? je demande en jetant un bref regard au groupe

Je crois que Mickael se sent obligé par amitié car il est le seul qui lève la main. Je soupire et désigne au hasard deux autres enfants. De toute façon, si nous croisons le tueur en série, nous n'aurons qu'à courir pour lui échapper. Ce n'est pas de la prétention, c'est du réalisme: nous courons sûrement beaucoup plus vite que lui avec tous nos entraînements à Arshley.

Nous laissons le malade dans le dortoir et sortons en courant. Nous nous poussons mutuellement sans le vouloir, trop pressés pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Je sens la main de Mickael dans la mienne mais je n'arrive même pas à voir son visage.

Je vérifie régulièrement que personne ne nous suit mais les couloirs restent complètement vides. Vides et...silencieux. Je n'avais jamais vu Arshley aussi calme auparavant.

Mais au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, je ressens de moins en moins de peur. Il ne reste plus que cette pointe d'excitation, originaire de la prise de risque. Beaucoup n'ont jamais réalisé que sentir le danger n'est pas forcément négatif. Lorsqu'on le frôle, ce n'est qu'une sensation grisante qui réveille nos instincts.

\- Là! J'entends du bruit derrière cette porte! je chuchote en désignant à mes trois camarades une infirmerie

Mais au lieu de se rapprocher, ils reculent imperceptiblement, me faisant comprendre qu'aucun ne veut entrer le premier. Je lève les yeux au ciel et appuie avec détermination sur la poignée qui...reste coincée. Forcément, qu'est-ce que je croyais? Un fou se balade dans le centre et je pensais qu'ils ne fermeraient pas les portes?

Je suppose que la nôtre, celle de notre dortoir, ne pouvait elle aussi s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur.

J'inspire et frappe trois coups. Les voix à l'intérieur disparaissent brièvement, puis reprennent à voix basse. Enfin, j'entends des pas lourds se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvre. Génial! Un médecin! Je ne peux empêcher un large sourire de gagner mes lèvres mais l'homme qui se tient devant moi fronce les sourcils à notre vue. A la vue de quatre enfants de six ans, seuls dans un couloir où un tueur pourrait se promener. Il ouvre la porte en grand et nous presse de rentrer. Je ne me fais pas prier et avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, j'explique rapidement la situation. Il ne semble pas étonné et appelle une équipe qui l'accompagne jusque dans notre dortoir. Le médecin sort un pass qu'il colle contre la porte, nous permettant d'entrer sans problème.

Le malade est là juste devant nous. Mais son état semble s'être empiré. Il convulse sur le sol et le sang continue de s'écouler de sa bouche. Le premier médecin s'approche et lui plante une aiguille dans le cou, ce qui provoque l'arrêt total de son corps. Ses tremblements s'arrêtent et ses membres retombent lentement contre le sol. L'équipe soulève le petit corps inanimé et quelqu'un ouvre la porte pour leur permettre de passer facilement. La poignée claque et le silence revient, comme un coup de fouet. Je m'assois sur mon lit, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où les docteurs viennent de disparaître. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me laisse tomber sur le matelas. Pourtant, cette fois, bien que nous soyons encore en plein après-midi, mes yeux se ferment et je sombre dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille il fait nuit. Pas depuis longtemps je pense. Mais assez pour que je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi. A côté de mon lit, un plateau repas est posé à terre et je remarque que c'est aussi le cas pour mes voisins. Seulement, à part le mien, ils sont tous vides. Comment est ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas être réveillée par le bruit des surveillantes lorsqu'elles ont dû nous rendre visite?

Autour de moi, pratiquement tout le monde dort. Pourtant je sais par le degrés d'obscurité qu'il n'est pas si tard que ça. Mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas grand chose d'autre à faire

Je pose mes pieds nus sur le sol froid et m'accroupis pour hisser le plateau contre moi. En me relevant, je remue doucement la tête pour que les mèches blondes qui sont tombées devant mes yeux clairs glissent de mon visage. Je n'entends alors que le léger bruissement de mes cheveux le long de mes habits. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Juste des respirations profondes qui pourraient m'engager à m'endormir si ce n'était pas ce que je venais de faire durant plusieurs heures.

Ou même un autre son, étouffé en arrière-plan : celui de la pluie. Toujours avec mon repas coincé entre mes bras fébriles, je me retourne et avance lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les nuages couvrent toute l'étendue du ciel, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Mais cette fois, ils sont bien plus sombres et des torrents d'eau éclatent comme des obus contre le sol de la cour. Des grondements d'orages me parviennent et des gouttes s'écrasent contre la vitre. Je pose mon plateau sur le rebord et commence à manger ma soupe avec ma grande cuillère en métal. Debout, en regardant le ciel.

Beaucoup dans mon dortoir ont peur de ce bruit. De cette vision du temps déchaîné qui, moi m'apaise. C'est drôle mais je m'imagine rester sous la pluie au milieu de la cour. Comme si les gouttes qui me martèleraient alors me donneraient une certaine force.

Je repose mon couvert dans mon assiette vide en un léger tintement et me retourne pour appuyer mon dos contre le mur.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Pas question de retourner sur mon lit, même pour seulement m'y asseoir. Je veux bouger, marcher. Faire quelquechose. D'habitude, je vagabonde un peu partout dans le centre pour me défouler. Je finis du coup forcément par ressentir une certaine fatigue physique qui me permet enfin de m'endormir.

Mais là... Je ne peux pas sortir et je me sens frustrée. Dire que j'y suis allée toute à l'heure ! Je commence à avancer légèrement entre les lits mais je m'arrête aussitôt pour réfléchir. C'est vrai, j'y suis allée...

Et il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Je n'ai même pas ressenti de peur...sûrement parce-que je savais que si le tueur arrivait je serais bien plus rapide que lui. Je peux courir très vite, quand je veux. Je bats tout le monde au sprint. Alors qu'est ce que je risque si j'y vais maintenant ?

Je pourrais même aider à arrêter celui qui fait tout ça ! Je reprends ma marche en direction de la porte, et, en vérifiant une dernière fois que je n'ai réveillé personne, me glisse à l'extérieur. Je pousse le battant et m'en vais en courant.

Enfin ! J'ai l'impression de revivre. La vitesse fait voler mes cheveux derrière moi et une sensation de liberté me gagne.

Mais soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher. Je stoppe toute activité aussitôt et regarde de tous les côtés. Des voix conversent entre elles et m'indiquent par la même occasion qu'il y a trois personnes.

Sûrement du personnel du centre.

Je me glisse derrière un mur et m'aplatis en tentant de me fondre dans l'obscurité. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un me voit.

\- Vous lui avez administré des calmants? demande une voix d'homme qui me paraît très proche

\- Oui il est à l'infirmerie.

\- Il aura à nouveau ce genre de problème non?

\- Il en aura de plus en plus à mesure que sa...

Je décroche des mots du troisième homme à mesure qu'il s'éloigne et que son volume sonore s'amincit.

Je crois qu'ils parlaient du garçon de mon dortoir. Alors c'est bien un symptôme de notre maladie qu'il avait toute à l'heure. Beurk. Je ne veux pas avoir la même chose que lui.

Je continue à marcher dans l'ambiance sombre et froide des couloirs mais je crois apercevoir une ombre pas très loin derrière moi. Encore? Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir! Je me dissimule dans un coin mais personne ne passe devant moi. Il n'y a plus rien.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit. Ce sentiment disparaît pourtant au bout d'un moment après avoir repris ma route. Je sens les effluves de la nuit noire et humide. Chaque pas que je fais pied nu provoque un petit bruit amortit sur le sol glacé. Un bruit qui s'accompagne bientôt d'un autre plus lourd. Quelqu'un se cache, derrière moi, et m'observe!

Je l'ai su, toute à l'heure. Sans la voir ou l'entendre, je ressentais une présence. Je reviens sur mes pas pour tenter de surprendre celui qui me suit. Sûrement un enfant. Je vais le plus vite possible avant que l'ombre ne disparaisse. Je suis à deux mètres de lui lorsqu'il se retourne.

Et je m'arrête immédiatement. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul et mes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension.

C'est qui?

Ce n'est ni chercheur, ni un infirmier, ni un instructeur. Et sûrement pas un enfant comme j'avais cru.

A dire vrai, je n'ai jamais vu son visage auparavant...

...Alors c'est qui?...

Il est sale. Gros. Il pue la pisse et l'alcool. Je reconnais bien cette boisson: je me suis souvent amusée à la boire dans les fonds de verre des grandes personnes au nouvel an. Mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup; c'est beaucoup trop fort et âcre.

Ça me donne la nausée. Comme son odeur qui même à deux mètres de distance, me donne un haut le coeur.

Il tangue un peu mais quand ses yeux accrochent les miens, son regard flou devient vif et me percute de plein fouet. J'ai à ce moment là un certitude.

Il me hait comme personne ne m'a jamais haï. Madame Grendärt paraitrait m'adorer comparé à lui.

Il s'approche de moi en vacillant un peu. Il est énorme par rapport à moi.

\- Toi...murmure-t-il en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur

Je voudrais lui dire que ce n'est pas très poli de montrer du doigt quelqu'un. Et aussi de lui parler sans s'être d'abord même présenté.

Mais ma bouche reste fermée et je ne peux sortir un mot. Ma gorge est serrée et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-TOI! Me crache-t-il au visage, pourtant à un mètre de moi

Il cherche pendant une bonne minute ses mots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais son cerveau semble être tout retourné. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il dit, il balbutie des mots au hasard comme si il se parlait à lui même

\- C'EST VO...VOTRE FAUTE T...TOUTE CETTE P... D...DE MERDE! Il gueule en agitant les bras pour montrer ce qu'il avance

\- V...voUS ÊTES AR...ARRIVES POUR...POURRIR T...TOUT...tout...v...VOUS MER...RITEZ DE TTOUS CREV...EZ...ILS S...Sont T...TOUS MORTS...MORTS! TUES! Il me postillonne au visage

Il me désigne avec un nom que je ne comprends pas. Le même que j'ai entendu déjà avant. Il faudrait que je pense à en demander le sens.

Mais le moment ne s'y prête pas.

Il sort un gros couteau de sa poche. Mon cerveau, mes membres, me paraissent tous paralysés.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'arme.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai compris, depuis le début, que j'étais en face du tueur en série.

Mais je ne fais pas un geste lorsqu'il se jette sur moi pour me poignarder à l'abdomen.

Je ne fais qu'écarquiller mes yeux bleus un peu plus grand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de début de Chapitre :**

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Mathilde** : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Tu penses que Elizabeth va faire de la magie accidentelle ? Je te laisse voir ce qu'il va arriver !

 **Guest** : Je suis désolée de poster après tant de temps c'est vrai que ta review me l'a fait réaliser ! En tout cas je ne compte pas du tout abandonner cette fic j'ai pas beaucoup écrit pendant les premiers mois d'été mais là pendant mes derniers jours de vacances j'ai beaucoup avancé et j'ai voulu aussi prendre de l'avance avant de poster ! Là je suis au chapitre 10 donc j'ai une petite marge ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Voici le chapitre 5**

La lame transperce mon ventre si vivement que mon corps entier en tremble. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent et s'entrechoquent alors que ma respiration devient difficile.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille douleur. Mes joues sont déjà humides de larmes et chaque inspiration m'arrache un gémissement. Si je ne me sentais pas si faible, je hurlerais sous le choc de l'acier qui fout tout mon système nerveux en l'air. Tous mes organes semblent en révulsion.

Ma vue s'assombrit et mes oreilles bourdonnent en choeur avec les battements de mon coeur, si forts et si rapides que ça me donne le tournis.

Je recule faiblement, tenant à peine sur mes jambes, pour m'appuyer contre le mur.

Il est si froid. Je m'y adosse pour supporter mon poids mais je glisse inévitablement vers le sol, perdant peu à peu mes forces.

J'ai un goût de fer dans la bouche. Je sens que mes vêtements se trempent d'un liquide poisseux.

Je baisse les yeux.

Du sang. Ça imbibe mes vêtements, ma peau et même le manche du couteau. Il y en a partout. Chaque goutte qui coule sur mes jambes me ravive un peu plus la douleur lancinante. Mais la douleur devient différente. Elle ne s'atténue pas mais apporte un voile qui m'engourdit les membres alors que je m'écroule finalement complètement au sol.

Je suis étendue, les doigts crispés sur ma chemise de nuit, au niveau de la blessure. J'ai peur de lâcher prise.

J'ai toujours autant de mal à respirer. L'air entre et sort si rapidement de ma bouche que j'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Le sang coule encore et encore entre mes doigts, accélérant mon rythme cardiaque à chaque nouvelle seconde.

J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir!

Mais le sang coule encore et encore entre mes doigts blafards qui deviennent aussi faibles que le reste de mon corps.

La souffrance est toujours là, lancinante. Mais je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps complétement relâché.

Je sens que ma conscience, elle aussi, part à la dérive.

Mais avant de fermer les yeux, je perçois à travers mes cils perlés d'eau une silhouette approcher et des bruits de combat me parviennent.

Hmm. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Mon corps est bercé dans des pas rapides qui ballotent ma tête de gauche à droite. Je sens de l'agitation.

Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave peut-être. Je ne me rappelle plus.

Mais de grands bras protecteurs m'encerclent et je me sens bien...

J'entends des gens qui parlent fort. Des crissements de chaussures. Des cris. Des pas. Des allées et venues autour et au dessus de moi.

J'entends mon prénom. Et mon nom.

Plusieurs fois même. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on m'appelle.

Les voix se noient au dessus de moi. Je ne sens que la table froide contre mon dos nu.

Je sais que je suis au centre de l'attention. La lumière des projecteurs m'éblouit à travers mes paupières.

Un masque est plaqué contre mon visage et un gaz s'engouffre dans ma gorge.

bip bip bip bip...

C'est quoi ce bruit? Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter on dirait. Je n'aime pas, c'est désagréable.

Ça m'empêche de dormir. Quoique, finalement non. On vient de me planter une aiguille dans le creux du coude et je me sens aussitôt embrumée. Tout devient noir.

Les voix sont tellement lointaines que je ne les comprends pas. Elles résonnent et se mélangent, créant le chaos dans ma tête. Je ne sens rien.

Je suis enveloppée de douceur.

...

\- Elizabeth? Ça y est elle reprend conscience!

J'entends à travers un brouillard les bruits et les paroles. Mais plus que mes oreilles, c'est tout mon corps que je ne sens pas. Chaque seconde qui passe semble le ramener à la vie un petit peu plus et les sensations reparaissent lentement.

C'est quoi ce truc dans ma gorge? Ça m'empêche de respirer!

\- Voilà...doucement Elizabeth.

Des mains tentent de me calmer mais je me débats sans même le vouloir, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. C'est insupportable, je déteste ce tube dans ma bouche. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Deux mains le saisissent et le retirent en poussant mes dents. Je crachote alors qu'il disparaît de mon organisme en me libérant la trachée.

Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ils restent désespérément fermés et je tombe à nouveau dans les vapes sans même m'en rendre compte.

Clac...clac...clac...

Le bruit est si léger que je suis surprise qu'il m'ait réveillée.

Je me retourne dans mon lit en savourant la douceur rare des draps. Mais c'est quoi ce bruit?

Il s'est arrêté. Je n'entends plus rien alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je me redresse immédiatement, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Je me tiens l'abdomen en gardant les yeux fixés devant moi.

\- T'es qui toi? je demande au garçon devant mon lit

Il doit avoir mon âge. Cheveux blonds cendrés. Yeux noirs. Il me regarde puis jette un coup d'oeil à la pièce qui commence à plonger dans le noir. Je suis son regard puis regarde mon lit. Où est-ce que je suis exactement?

\- On est dans le troisième bâtiment. T'as été opérée, il me dit en voyant mon air perdu

C'est le moment que choisissent mes souvenirs pour ressurgir vivement dans mon esprit. Ma respiration s'accélère et mes battements de coeur aussi. L'attaque, le meurtrier...et puis la douleur...puis le noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après? Comment vous m'avez retrouvé? je demande si vite que ma voix crisse le long de ma gorge sèche

\- Quelqu'un a tout vu et t'a sauvé. Il paraît qu'il s'est même battu à main nue contre le meurtrier qui était armé d'un couteau. Mais ça je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Moi, je l'ai vu entrer dans le bâtiment 3 avec toi, étendue, pleine de sang, dans ses bras.

\- C'est qui quelqu'un? Un adulte?

\- Non un grand d'un groupe.

Je me fige de surprise.

\- Tu sais qui c'est?

Le garçon secoue la tête à la négative.

\- Je sais pas comment il s'appelle mais je peux le reconnaître.

J'acquiece en silence et laisse retomber ma tête contre mon oreiller. Je sens que mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'apaiser.

Je me calme aussitôt et regarde par la fenêtre les étoiles apparaitre.

\- Ça...fait combien de temps?

\- Que tu as été opérée? 5 jours.

Je mets un moment à digérer ça. Cinq jours...c'est énorme. Je relève la tête. Le garçon est toujours là. Il regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Je sais toujours pas ton prénom, je lâche dans le silence, sans toutefois être agressive

\- Thomas. Et toi?

\- Elizabeth, je dis en souriant à pleines dents

Il répond par un léger sourire qui remonte à peine les commissures de ses lèvres. Ses yeux sombres ne se sont pas plissés, ils restent grand ouverts, identiques. On dirait qu'il n'est pas très habitué à sourire. Il a le teint pâle et je remarque pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu que tout en lui semble terne. En commençant par ses yeux. C'est comme si ils n'avaient aucun reflet, aucun éclat. On a l'impression de plonger dans les profondeurs d'un océan. Là où plus aucune lumière ne filtre, trop loin de la surface. Là où l'on ne voit plus le fond.

\- Et...et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici? je demande, hésitante

Il me regarde longuement, comme si il juge le degrés de confiance qu'il peut m'accorder. Puis, il hausse les épaules.

\- Je suis malade.

\- Mais on l'est tous! je déclame avec évidence, sans même réfléchir

\- Oui mais j'ai autre chose en plus. Une maladie au coeur.

Je fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Ça peut être malade un coeur?

\- Ouai.

\- Mais alors tu restes tout le temps ici?

\- Oui. Dans ce bâtiment et dans cet étage.

Je grimace avec compassion. Ça ne doit pas être amusant de rester tout seul. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres personnes dans le même cas que lui.

Je me demande comment c'est, la vie à Arshley quand on a deux maladies. Est-ce que Thomas suit des activités, des essais? Des tests? Je ne l'ai jamais vu se joindre à nous même pour la sélection. Est-ce qu'il fait les mêmes choses tout seul dans son coin?

Mais je n'ose pas lui poser toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je me contente de regarder ma perfusion et les gouttes qui s'insinuent dans mon sang.

\- Je devrais y aller. Je ne dois pas être en dehors de mon lit normalement, chuchote Thomas en se retournant

Il me fait un léger signe de main puis, avant de disparaître, me souffle:

\- Tu devrais appuyer sur la télécommande.

Je baisse les yeux et la voit sur les draps blancs qui me recouvrent. Dessus, il y a un gros bouton rouge. Je presse ma paume dessus et attend que les infirmières accourent et découvrent que je suis réveillée.

Je réponds à une série de questions postopératoires et sombre dans un sommeil profond sans rêve.

Les rayons du soleil me réveillent à l'aube. Je prends mes médicaments postopératoires et mes pilules quotidiennes puis regarde par la fenêtre. Peut-être que je vais voir les autres dehors. Bientôt sûrement. Pour l'instant, tout le monde doit être en train de s'habiller. Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? J'appuie sur le bouton et attend que quelqu'un arrive. Ça ne met pas longtemps. Une infirmière vient et regarde toutes les informations écrites sur mon dossier. Elle corrige, annote, marque des phrases en plus et j'en profite pour faire la conversation. Peut-être qu'avec elle, je peux gagner des infos.

Mais lorsqu'elle répond à mes questions, je suis horrifiée. Je ne vais pas retrouver l'autre bâtiment! Je vais rester ici le temps de récupérer et de me reposer! Je comprends à peine ce que ça veut dire.

Je vais faire quoi, pendant tout ce temps? Rien?

En plus, je ne peux que penser à la douleur insoutenable de ma blessure lorsque la morphine finit de faire effet chaque jour. J'ai une cicatrice horizontale sur mon ventre, légèrement sur ma gauche.

Finalement, je passe mes journées à trainer dans les couloirs de l'étage, devenant chaque minute un peu plus lasse et morose. Bien sûr, je le sais, il y a Thomas. Je le croise de temps en temps et des fois on parle un peu. Mais il n'est pas très bavard et n'est pas la personne idéale pour me remonter le moral. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais nous n'avons rien à nous dire, rien à nous raconter. Et puis, je n'ai pas très envie d'attraper sa deuxième maladie, même si je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

Alors je marche, j'explore chaque salle que je trouve et je fais mon petit endroit dans les coins les plus improbables, là où personne ne peut me trouver. Et j'attends que les jours passent et que la douleur passent jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement rétablie.

Une infirmière me fait faire les derniers examens avant de me laisser partir. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire.

Je pense pourtant à un détail important. J'y ai réfléchi pendant tous ces moments où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui m'a sauvée et transportée jusqu'ici. Je le demande à l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi mais elle ne connait pas son nom.

\- Et vous savez dans quel groupe il est?

\- Il doit avoir quoi...12 ans? Ouai c'est ça je pense. Il est sûrement dans le plus grand groupe. Tu pourras demander à tes petits camarades, ils doivent savoir, eux.

Je descends les marches de l'escalier sans arriver à y croire. Ça y est, enfin! Je vais arrêter de passer mes journées isolée à m'ennuyer! Je traverse la cour en sautillant et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je pousse la porte de mon dortoir en souriant largement. Tout le monde est en train de se préparer ou de manger.

Mais lorsque j'entre, tout le monde s'arrête en pleine action. Simultanément, tous ceux de mon dortoir accourent vers moi en parlant en même temps. Il y a un brouhaha phénoménale si bien que je ne comprends que des fragments de phrases. J'arrive seulement à attraper quelques questions au vol.

\- T'étais où?

\- C'est vrai que tu as été poignardée?

\- Ça t'as fait mal?

\- Tu as vu le tueur en série?

Toutes ces questions trop nombreuses et rapprochées pour que je puisse y répondre me font rire. Je suis si contente de les retrouver! Mickael se jette dans mes bras et je repère lorsqu'il me lâche qu'autour de moi il y a aussi des "nouveaux". Et ils parlent! Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il s'est passé un truc pendant mon absence?

Mais mdame Grendärt arrive pour nous chercher alors tout le monde retourne à sa place pour finir d'enfiler une veste, un pantalon ou d'avaler ses pilules quotidiennes.

Nous descendons tous et je réponds progressivement à toutes les questions des autres.

Aujourd'hui, on commence la journée par l'endurance. On doit faire plusieurs tours d'Arshley en courant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Qu'est ce que ça m'a manqué! J'adore dépenser mon énergie et sentir le vent humide soulever mes cheveux à chaque pas. J'ai beau avoir les poumons en feu et tous mes membres qui tirent, ces sensations me sont trop familières pour que je ne les aime pas. Après ce n'est pas le cas de tous mes camarades. Beaucoup détestent ce rituel matinal et sont perpétuellement à la traîne.

Mais aujourd'hui, au lieu de courir le plus vite possible et d'être à la tête du groupe, je me cale sur le rythme de Mickael pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les récents événements.

\- Alors comme ça il est mort? je demande en repensant à la conversation que j'ai eu quelques jours avant avec Thomas, mais qui ne m'a pas renseigné sur ce détail

\- Ouai. Il a été emmené par des instructeurs et tout le monde dit qu'ils l'ont tué. Après c'est une rumeur...me répond-il entre deux respirations bruyantes

Je sais que Mickael a du mal pour l'endurance et que parler lui rajoute un effort supplémentaire mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui poser les questions qui tournent dans ma tête depuis que je me suis réveillée après mon opération.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il tuait des enfants? je lâche en me mordant la lèvre

Mickael tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un drôle de regard. Il ne comprend pas ma question. Il ne se l'est même pas posée. Comme tout le monde apparemment. C'est vrai, il n'y a plus de danger, personne ne cherche à aller plus loin.

Alors pourquoi moi je me la pose?

\- Tu connais celui qui m'a sauvé? je demande

\- Oui...un grand du dernier groupe est arrivé juste...au bon moment et le tueur l'a attaqué. Ils se sont battus et le garçon t'a porté étendue, couverte de sang...à travers tout le bâtiment et la cour pour t'emmener...au troisième bâtiment.

Je hoche la tête. Ça s'accorde avec ce qu'on m'a déjà dit. Et je me rappelle avoir entendu des bruits de combat quand j'étais à terre, à demi-consciente. Je me rappelle aussi des secousses du transport.

\- Tu sais son prénom?

\- Non...mais...je peux...te le montrer...Tout le...monde...le connaît...maintenant...

Mickael a de plus en plus de mal à parler. Courir est déjà dur pour lui, il faudrait que j'arrête de lui parler. Je hoche la tête et continue de piétiner le sol de mes pas sans dire plus un seul mot.

Mickael me montrera tout à l'heure celui qui m'a sauvé. C'est parfait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me tient tant à coeur. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de lui parler. J'ai juste envie de le voir, peut-être que c'est uniquement de la simple curiosité.

Je passe la journée à souffrir de ma blessure. Les allers et retours dans les bâtiments me fatiguent énormément. J'ai perdu l'habitude, pendant ces deux semaines, de faire quoi que soit à part dormir.

Et bien que je répète à quel point retrouver le programme me revitalise, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est en train de mourir. Mais pas question de le dire. Je ne retournerais jamais dans le troisième bâtiment.

Les activités défilent tout le long du jour et nous nous retrouvons rapidement assis tous ensembles dans le réfectoire pour le repas du soir. Souvent, le déjeuner n'a jamais lieu pour tous les groupes au même moment. Forcément, nous ne finissons jamais nos leçons à une heure commune. Seul le soir change pour ça: à 19 heures, personne ne travaille plus.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai attendu avec impatience ce repas. Il y a tout le monde et Mickael va me montrer celui qui m'a sauvé.

\- Là, regarde, me montre Mickael en pointant du doigt le bout d'une table

\- Le blond?

\- Oui, c'est lui.

Je plisse les yeux et le détaille du regard.

Il a entre douze et treize ans. Il est grand pour son âge. Ses cheveux blonds sont très clairs et ses yeux bleus sont grand ouverts sur sa peau lactée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, c'est donc un nouveau, à ma plus grande surprise.

Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit?

Dire que je soupçonnais les nouveaux et que c'est l'un d'eux qui m'a sauvé!

Son regard croise le mien pour l'espace de quelques secondes et je remarque à quel point ses yeux sont turquoises et me marquent d'une étrange familiarité. Je les ai déjà vu, mais où?

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais aller le voir, je déclare à Mickael

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais le voir? s'étonne-t-il, la bouche pleine

Je hausse les épaules.

Lorsque nous rentrons, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Il a une façon extraordinaire de se déplacer, de parler, de bouger. Sa confiance, son aisance, se ressent dans chaque parcelle de son corps et se dégage même de lui, comme une aura.

Mais alors que tout le monde se dirige peu à peu vers les dortoirs, je remarque qu'il se détache de la foule pour aller dans le sens inverse, accompagné de deux personnes de son âge. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer leur visages, de dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Le couvre feu sera dans près de quinze minutes. Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'hésite une fraction de seconde. Mais mon choix est déjà fait. Mes yeux glissent du dortoir où Mickael est déjà en train de rentrer aux trois silhouettes qui commencent à disparaître au bout du couloir adjacent.

Plus de balades nocturnes. C'était ce que j'avais prévu, au moins pour un certain temps. Je pose une main sur mon abdomen qui me lance d'une douleur aigue, comme pour me faire remonter les souvenirs que j'ai pris soin d'enfouir. Comme pour me prévenir.

Pourtant, encore une fois, je me dissimule dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Encore une fois, je m'éloigne un peu plus du dortoir à chacun de mes pas.

 **Note de fin: Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous dérange par exemple si il y a trop de descriptions, pas assez de quelquechose ou si il y a un détail qui ne va pas. Je vais sûrement poster la suite samedi pour rattraper un peu le coup de ma longue absence…**

 **Après pour le rythme de publication je sais pas trop comment faire vous pouvez peut être me donner votre avis et je verrais si c'est réalisable !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de début de chapitre**

Merci à Mathilde pour sa review. Ce chapitre est court mais de nouveaux personnages apparaissent.

 **Voici le chapitre 6**

Je sens mes longs cheveux blonds clairs fouetter mon dos à chacun de mes pas rapides, alors que je me dissimule encore une fois dans le renfoncement d'un mur.

Je souffle de soulagement lorsque les trois grands recommencent à marcher après s'être arrêtés quelques secondes pour regarder derrière eux. Je viens de trébucher et le léger bruissement de mes vêtements semble les avoir alerté.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ? murmure une voix.

\- Si il y avait un adulte il se serait déjà montré.

Un léger sourire vient remonter les commissures de mes lèvres fines. Je crois avoir reconnu la silhouette du blond au milieu et c'est lui qui vient de dire cette phrase. Il n'a pas tort mais pour le coup il y a bien quelqu'un qui les suit et ce n'est pas forcément un adulte !

\- Et si il y avait un enfant ? chuchote une troisième voix en matérialisant mes pensées, ce qui me fait ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Je cours légèrement pour rester à leur niveau, dans l'ombre, et suivre ainsi leur conversation. Eux sont beaucoup plus grands et leurs enjambées équivalent au double des miennes.

\- Aucune chance ils sont trop coincés avec leur règlement à la con.

Mes sourcils se froncent et ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement mais je retiens une exclamation offusquée sous cette insulte si franche qu'elle en est déroutante.

Le blond qui m'a sauvé n'a même pas tenté de cacher son jugement injustifié envers nous, enfants du centre ou même envers le règlement sacré.

Ça veut dire que ses amis pensent comme lui. Ils sont tous trois des éléments incompatibles avec le centre si je ne me trompe pas. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur eux mais je crois qu'ils ne pensent pas du tout comme il faudrait.

\- On va jusqu'où là ? demande une voix féminine.

Tiens je ne semble pas être la seule à m'être posé la question. Mon abdomen me lance de plus en plus et je dois le soutenir avec ma main droite pour suivre leur rythme.

\- On se balade, déclare en riant le garçon à droite.

\- Arrêtez un peu j'essaye de nous trouver un endroit calme, _moi._

D'après les échanges que j'entends, j'ai déduis que le garçon du milieu, le blond qui m'a sauvé, est un peu le leader de ce trio. En tout cas il a l'air d'être celui qui agit et prends les décisions.

\- D'ailleurs cet endroit est bien non ? On a qu'à descendre les escaliers et s'asseoir sur les marches on entendra n'importe qui arriver et on pourra s'enfuir rapidement.

J'avance le plus silencieusement possible et m'assois à mon tour sur une marche surélevée par rapport à eux dans l'escalier en colimaçon. De là où je suis, je peux parfaitement les voir pour la première fois. Je reconnais d'abord le grand blond aux yeux turquoises puis distingue une fille du même âge aux cheveux châtains bouclés et aux yeux d'un marron chaud et un autre garçon aux yeux bleu vert rieurs et aux cheveux châtain clair.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir respirer loin de ces moldus.

Un silence accueille ces paroles et je me penche intriguée en tentant de déterminer l'expression de leurs visages. Qu'est ce qu'un...moldu ? Est ce que c'est un code entre eux ?

Je me rapproche de la barre d'escalier et me glisse au dessous pour pouvoir m'asseoir en équilibre sur le rebord. Je ne fais pas un bruit et laisse mes jambes pendre dans le vide avec aise. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils me repèrent de là où je suis. Même si ils sont face à moi, je suis bien plus haut qu'eux dans l'escalier et la pénombre me cache.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demande la fille en montrant son bracelet TDV qui clignote sur son poignet.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au mien et sursaute quand le garçon blond répond. Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre pour écouter ce qu'il dit.

\- Je pense que ce truc est relié au centre d'informations et transmet toutes nos données médicales.

\- Ils vont jusqu'à nous contrôler en permanence... Vous avez vu tous les tests qu'ils nous font déjà faire à longueur de journée ?

\- On est des rats de laboratoire, acquiesce la fille, pensive.

Elle lisse du doigt les nombreuses cases du bracelet puis relève brutalement la tête.

\- Et vous avez vu comment ils sont les enfants ici ? Ça m' dégoute tout ce lavage de cerveau, elle dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je trouve ça pire que le front, déclare le garçon blond.

Sa voix est forte et calme à la fois et je ne décèle aucune émotion dedans, contrairement à celles des deux autres qui sont avec lui.

Je sens mes muscles se tendre et l'agacement monter en moi. Le centre d'Arshley les a accueilli gratuitement pour les nourrir, les loger, les soigner et ils se permettent de le critiquer ?!

Ils n'ont qu'à repartir vers l'horreur des villes, on ne les retient pas !

\- Mais il faut qu'on fasse plus attention, reprend le grand aux yeux turquoises, vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont pas fermé leur gueule ces derniers jours ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un sujet sensible vient d'être abordé car l'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu t'es plutôt fait remarqué, dit la fille au bout d'un moment avec un ton de reproche.

\- J'ai arrêté après le chant dans le réfectoire, il rétorque d'un air confiant.

\- De toute façon depuis qu'il a sauvé la gamine du tueur moldu ils le voient tous comme un héros.

Le garçon aux yeux verts part dans un rire en secouant ses cheveux châtains. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule car le garçon blond et la fille le regardent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça ironique vous ? Un meurtrier _moldu_ est venu foutre la merde dans leur centre !

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce la fille, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Il a perdu des gens dans la grande bataille et je crois qu'il a voulu se venger, explique le blond qui m'a sauvé en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

\- Oui mais pourquoi choisir un centre d'enfants ?

\- Je sais pas mais cet endroit est connu ! Sans doute une histoire de symbole et tout. Comme quoi on devrait tous mourir même les gosses. Beaucoup pensent pareil.

Il y a un long silence mais ces paroles restent ancrées dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?! Je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi des gens essayeraient de nous tuer ?

A cause de notre maladie ?

Je sais depuis longtemps que nous n'avons pas notre place dans les villes car les gens nous rejettent mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.

Je pose la tête contre un barreau de l'escalier. Le métal est froid.

\- Vous allez réussir à faire semblant avec les autres et le personnel ? demande soudainement la fille.

Mes sourcils se froncent de nouveau et je serre les poings.

\- C'est pas facile mais ouai, dit le garçon aux cheveux châtains en passant une main derrière sa tête.

\- Le seul problème c'est les pilules. Il faut les cacher sous la langue mais si quelqu'un nous parle à ce moment là c'est mort.

Mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes et je sens mes yeux bleus briller étrangement. Le grand qui m'a sauvé n'est qu'un traître, un rebelle au programme !

Sans en prendre vraiment conscience, je sens mes muscles se tendre et mes cheveux retomber le long de mon corps lorsque je me dresse dans l'obscurité. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine et le son se répercute en écho dans ma tête.

Trois visages se lèvent simultanément vers moi à mon mouvement. Je reste immobile, en équilibre, alors qu'ils ne réagissent pas tout de suite, pris par surprise.

\- Merde, jure celui aux yeux vert.

Il échange un regard paniqué avec la fille et tous deux se tournent vers le blond qui reste imperturbable, les yeux posés sur moi. Il se lève avec un calme surprenant et monte les marches d'une manière si souple et si rapide qu'avant même que je ne le réalise il se tient devant moi et me domine de sa hauteur. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi mais me reprends bien vite. Je n'ai pas à me sentir désavantagée !

Je contrôle la situation. Ce groupe là a raison d'avoir peur de moi car je peux décider de leur destin. Je vais m'empresser d'aller les dénoncer à madame Grendärt. Et si cette vieille peau ne m'écoute pas j'irais voir le directeur du centre en personne !

Je braque mes yeux dans ceux du blond. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression que les commissures de ses lèvres remontent à peine sur son visage dénué d'émotion. Mais cette expression disparaît tout aussi vite qu'elle est venue et je crois aussitôt l'avoir imaginé quand ses iris claires se plongent dans les miennes.

\- Eh mais c'est pas la gamine que t'as sauvé du moldu ? s'exclame le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

\- Si c'est elle, déclare la fille avec soulagement.

Et bien quoi ? Ils pensent que parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie je lui dois quelquechose ? Je croise les bras et sens mon visage imager mes émotions. Mon petit nez se fronce, mes lèvres fines se relèvent dans une moue de colère et mes yeux clairs s'ouvrent en grand sous mes sourcils froncés. Ils comprennent tout de suite.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande le chef du groupe, à quelques centimètres de moi.

Son expression est imperturbable, il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, contrairement aux deux autres grands en bas des escaliers.

Je ne réponds pas. Pas question de lâcher un mot pour des déchets du programme.

Je recule vivement en m'apprêtant à m'enfuir en courant mais le blond attrape mon poignet d'un coup sec. Je lui jette un regard noir et lui crache dessus. Il resserre son emprise sur moi et me plaque contre le mur en une fraction de seconde. Ses doigts sont autour de ma gorge.

\- Si tu dis un mot de ce que t'as entendu… il commence d'un ton froid et menaçant.

Je tente de me débattre mais il est bien plus fort et plus grand que moi. Mon impuissance me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Arrête Lukas, ce n'est qu'une gosse de cinq ans ! proteste la fille en arrivant à sa gauche. Elle a sûrement rien compris, elle va rien dire.

\- Crois moi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'ai entendu qu'elle en avait dénoncé pleins.

Je sers les poings alors que les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues rondes.

\- Elle ? Tu es sûr ? demande la fille.

Je vois à sa tête qu'elle est attendrie devant mes pleurs, comme tout le monde avant elle. Il n'y a que ce garçon blond pour en avoir rien à faire.

\- Elle est de leur côté, il assure en resserrant ses doigts contre ma gorge, ils la gardent auprès d'eux depuis ses premiers mois.

Je m'étouffe à moitié sous son emprise et croise ses yeux bleus turquoises. Ils se plongent dans les miens et je me force à ne pas détourner le regard. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ses iris froides et insondables. Il y a quelquechose de bizarre qui se dégage de lui. C'est la première fois que je me sens à la fois dégoûtée et impressionnée par une même personne.

Je sens la pression sur ma peau disparaître.

\- Si tu parles je te tue, il dit d'une voix calme et glaciale.

Il me lâche complètement et je recule en titubant avant de me retourner en essayant de m'éloigner le plus dignement possible, la tête haute. Mon sang bat à toute allure à mes tempes.

Mais dès que je suis hors de leur vision je me mets à courir à pleine vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi. La nuit est déjà tombée et je rejoins mon dortoir sous la lumière de la lune.

Je vais les dénoncer ! Demain j'irais tout raconter à des grandes personnes et ils se feront tous les trois virer du programme !

Je souris à cette idée et referme la porte derrière moi. Certains regards se relèvent sur mon passage jusqu'à mon lit mais je les ignore.

\- Alors ? demande Mickael en me voyant arriver.

Ses yeux caramels sont grand ouverts et me regardent avec attention.

Une étrange sensation ressert mon estomac. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme.

\- Alors rien, je tranche.

\- Tu lui as pas parlé ?

\- À qui ?

\- Au garçon blond qui t'as sauvé !

Je retiens une grimace alors que je revois sa main autour de ma gorge et que j'entends à nouveau sa voix froide.

\- Non, j'lui ai pas parlé, je déclare d'une voix que je feins ennuyée.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas dur. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je viens de mentir. Sûrement l'influence du blond.

Après tout il racontait n'importe quoi sur le centre. Il ne faisait que mentir.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, je n'arrive pas immédiatement à trouver l'origine de l'oppression qui parcourt mon corps. Mais au moment où j'avale mes pilules quotidiennes, la scène d'hier me revient en tête. Les visages des trois grands surgissent dans ma tête. Je jette un coup d'oeil au dortoir, comme pour tenter d'intercepter un regard, un geste, quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer une rebellion, une trahison. Mais les mouvements chez les nouveaux sont tout aussi habituels et monotones que tous les jours.

Je prends le temps d'inspirer un coup pour prendre sur moi et m'enlever cette paranoïa qui commence à me coller à la peau.

\- Ça va ? me demande une fille à ma droite.

Elle doit être à peu près du même âge que moi. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds dorés, de grands yeux marrons et des fossettes qui marquent son sourire.

Je hoche la tête, incertaine.

\- C'est horrible ce qu'y t'est arrivé ! elle dit d'un ton plus bas alors qu'une expression de terreur passe dans ses yeux. Ça a dû te faire très mal et très peur quand tu t'es faîtes attaquée…

J'acquiesce légèrement et jette un coup d'oeil à cette fille aux cheveux noirs à qui j'avais déjà parlé un matin. Elle est tout au fond de la pièce mais elle semble percevoir mon regard car elle lève ses yeux bleus foncés sur moi sans aucune gêne. Je sens mes traits se crisper. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de chercher la compagnie des enfants de mon âge. Pourtant, j'ai eu envie de parler avec elle. Quelque chose m'a poussé à la vouloir pour amie.

Et elle n'est jamais revenue vers moi. Elle n'est pas du tout timide comme me le prouve la dizaine d'enfants qui tournent en permanence autour d'elle.

Mais c'est tant pis pour elle. Elle aurait plus besoin de moi que moi d'elle.

Je relève mes yeux vers mon interlocutrice.

\- Je suis surtout déçue de pas avoir rencontré tout le monde, je lâche en fendant mon visage d'un sourire. Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, je dis en feignant une grimace de gêne.

Si je dois surveiller les nouveaux, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne le voient pas et m'apprécient.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai désolée ! Je m'appelle Nali. Attends je vais te montrer les autres.

Elle m'entraîne quelques pas plus loin vers une bande d'enfants qui discutent joyeusement entre eux. Ils arrêtent de parler lorsqu'ils me voient.

\- Alors, Elizabeth… Voici Hugo, Maria, Nestor et Samuel mon frère jumeau.

Je souris pour les saluer et ils commencent à faire la discussion. Mais nous sommes bientôt interrompus par le trottinement que prend le groupe pour descendre en bas du bâtiment. Je m'éloigne sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et rejoins Mickael.

Il faut que je dénonce les trois grands d'hier. Madame Grendärt est juste là. Il faut que je m'approche, que j'ouvre la bouche…

Seulement quelques mots suffissent à les voir descendre.

Mais les activités commencent déjà. Je le ferais plus tard.

\- Chacun se verra assigner un partenaire et devra faire un combat pour le mettre au sol, annonce un des deux instructeurs qui nous supervisent maintenant.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. C'est nouveau ça. Jamais fait.

\- Alice et Loïc… Oui mettez vous face à face lorsque j'appelle vos noms…Voilà, comme ça…Lucy et…

J'arrête d'écouter et regarde autour de moi. On ne va quand même pas se battre ici ? Sur l'herbe encore humide de la nuit, dans le froid de fin octobre qui fait trembler mes membres. Au loin j'aperçois les autres groupes d'âge commencer à faire la même chose que nous de l'autre côté de la cour.

\- …Eloïne et Elizabeth…

Je sursaute à mon nom et relève la tête avec précipitation à l'entente de celui qui a précédé le mien.

Eloïne. C'est le seul mot qu'a lâché cette sauvage aux cheveux noirs lorsque je lui avais demandé comment elle s'appelait.

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et le sang pulser fort dans mes veines, avec une sombre détermination mêlée de colère. Je la sens, au fond de moi et dans tout mon corps. Mais d'où elle vient ? Je n'ai aucune raison de détester cette fille. Et pourtant j'entends la rage résonner contre mes tempes.

Elle s'approche de moi et je me place face à elle. Ses yeux bleu foncé rencontrent les miens à nouveau et je n'y lis pas des sentiments très amicaux.

\- Commencez !

Je prends le temps d'englober les autres du regard pour tenter d'adopter la bonne position, et les bons mouvements. Mais la fille n'attend pas et me saute dessus. Littéralement.

On dirait un félin qui attrape sa proie, toutes griffes dehors.

Comme les chats sauvages qu'on trouve par ici à Arshley. Je tente de lui faire un croche pied mais l'élan l'a propulsée sur moi et nous projette à présent toutes le deux vers le sol, ses doigts osseux plongés dans mes épaules.

Je me débats comme une folle, à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, mais je percute le sol et les trois secondes qui s'écoulent après marquent sa victoire.

\- Et nous avons notre première victoire ! s'exclame l'instructeur d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Les regards se braquent sur nous et se ponctuent de stupéfaction. Je ne rate jamais rien. Je ne perds jamais dans les activités. Je suis toujours la première. Sauf là.

Je me relève les dents serrées de cette cuisante humiliation et me jette sur elle. Elle tombe et nous roulons contre la terre dans un bruit sourd. Je sens ses mains tirer mes longs cheveux et je m'accroche aux siens immédiatement comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle pousse un cri et une vive douleur me prends dans le bras.

Elle m'a mordu ! Je gueule de toute la force de mes poumons et me met à pincer sa peau si fort qu'elle devient rouge entre mes doigts. Elle lâche un gémissement de douleur et ses dents desserrent mon bras que je retire violemment. Mais alors que j'allais lâcher sa peau, je reçois un coup si fort dans le ventre que j'en ai le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Je sens ses mains m'agripper les bras mais je les repousse violemment et me débats de toute la force qu'il me reste dans mes poings.

\- Arrêtez !

La voix gueule dans mes oreilles et un élan de conscience semble revenir dans mon corps. Les regards sont braqués sur nous.

Les mains qui agrippaient mes bras n'étaient pas celles d'Eloïne mais celles de l'instructeur qui nous domine de toute sa hauteur et tentait de nous séparer. Mortifiée de honte, je cesse de me débattre et tente de me dégager, complètement collée à ma partenaire qui a arrêté aussi de me donner des coups. Mais l'instructeur est plus rapide et nous empoigne le col pour nous remettre sur pieds. J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule très vite. Trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre. A peine relevée, on me flanque une gifle si puissante que la tête m'en tourne et me fait tomber au sol à nouveau. Entre mes larmes, je vois qu'Eloïne reçoit la même que moi. Ce qui, malgré moi, m'arrache une certaine satisfaction.

\- Déguerpissez ! Allez tout de suite à la direction ! GROUILLEZ vous !

Je me relève tout de suite la tête baissée alors qu'Eloïne prend le temps de dépoussiérer sa tenue. Je relève la tête et croise des yeux bleus turquoises qui me contemplent d'un air narquois. Le rebelle d'hier soir. Celui qui m'a menacé de mort et qui affiche maintenant un léger sourire insolent et moqueur devant la scène qui vient de se dérouler.

Je lui lance un regard noir et me dirige vers le troisième bâtiment, sans même vérifier si _l'autre_ est derrière moi.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demande une femme derrière le comptoir, sans même relever la tête.

Je m'approche sans savoir quoi dire et elle nous jette un coup d'oeil.

\- Ah, oui…de ce côté, elle dit d'un ton réprobateur en pointant une porte fermée à sa droite.

Ils ont dû être averti de notre arrivée par communication.

Je m'avance lentement avec appréhension. C'est la porte du directeur, celui qui a fondé le programme. Il me connaît particulièrement, pas comme cet instructeur qui m'a frappé. Il a toujours été là, d'après ce dont je me souviens, à passer dans les rangs, s'arrêter devant mon cas et demander les chiffres. Je sais qu'il suit mon cas de très prés. Je crois que c'est parce que je suis là depuis pratiquement ma naissance. Je suis son projet bébé, son échantillon rare et parfait.

Clac. Eloïne m'a poussé et ouvre la porte franchement. Malgré l'appréhension de le décevoir, je suis obligée de rentrer à mon tour. Il nous demande de nous asseoir et je vois la surprise étinceler dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les pose sur moi.

Mais contre toute attente, un sourire chaleureux éclaire son visage.

\- Allons les enfants, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Apparemment vous avez rendu l'instructeur Tyler complètement fou !

El il part d'un grand rire, comme un père amusé des anecdotes de ses enfants.

J'ai la gorge trop nouée pour parler alors Eloïne le fait à ma place.

\- J'ai gagné et elle m'a attaquée. Je voulais me relever mais elle m'a maintenu au sol en me frappant !

C'est pas vrai ! je glapis en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, Elle ment !

Pourtant si je ne savais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, je la croirais. Elle a un air légèrement hébété, les yeux grands ouverts papillonnant de stupidité feinte qui lui donne une expression trop innocente.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé !

Le directeur hoche la tête d'un air distrait. Ma respiration s'accélère

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolées, on ne refera plus ça…Jamais ! je commence à débiter en sentant les larmes chaudes et salées tracer des sillons sur mes joues.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Mr Hermann d'une voix douce, tu es là depuis longtemps, Elizabeth, et je ne t'ai jamais connu ce comportement. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pense que je ne peux pas vous tenir rigueur pour cet unique épisode, d'autant plus si il est davantage lié à une dispute qu'à de la violence mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous en êtes venus aux mains.

Je me rends compte que ma respiration était coupée quand il finit sa phrase. Mes yeux croisent ceux d'Eloïne avec dégout et tout en détournant la tête, nous prononçons en même temps :

\- Je ne l'aime pas !

Stupéfaites de nos réponses simultanées, nos yeux se croisent à nouveau, teintés du même mépris. Mr Hermann nous sonde du regard et un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres.

\- Bon allez, filez à l'infirmerie ! Et que cet incident ne se reproduise plus ! nous prévient- il en nous indiquant la porte.

Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes cils mouillés et trottine hors de la pièce sans demander mon reste. En fermant la porte, un soulagement sans nom me gonfle de l'intérieur, et, les paupilères closes, je prends le temps de savourer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait si on m'avait, moi, exclue du programme ? » je me demande avec une terreur sourde.

« Je serais retournée dans les villes, je pense alors, et je serais restée avec des gens comme le grand blond et ses amis »

J'ouvre les yeux avec empressement, comme si je voulais me réveiller d'un cauchemar. Mais en rencontrant la lumière, mes pupilles se rétractent à la vie de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Accoudée contre le mur et les bras croisés, elle me détaille des pieds à la tête d'une façon qui ne me plait pas.

\- Tu priais ? elle demande d'un ton ironique, parce que si c'est le cas ça sert à rien, elle crache.

\- Qu'est ce qui sert à rien ? je rétorque en la fusillant du regard.

Elle s'éloigne du mur pour se rapprocher de moi.

\- De t'acharner à faire semblant que tu es comme les autres. Il y a un truc de bizarre avec toi. T'es la fille de quelqu'un d'ici ? T'es peut être même pas comme nous.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends autant parler. Estomaquée, je la regarde reprendre son souffle après sa tirade.

\- Bien que je suis comme vous. Qu'est ce qui te ferait croire le contraire ? On est tous malades ici.

Je finis à peine ma phrase qu'elle part dans un rire, un grand rire qui devient de plus en plus amer à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent.

\- Je suis pas malade, elle déclare avec une telle conviction que cela me fait froid dans le dos.

J'avais raison. Cette fille est vraiment folle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé auparavant de lui parler. Je me détourne d'elle et m'en vais sans l'attendre. Elle me rattrape aisément et se cale sur mon rythme rapide.

\- Alors t'as réfléchi ? T'es la fille de qui ? Du vieux Mr Hermann qui t'as presque serré dans ses bras toute à l'heure qu'il aurait renvoyé quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou d'un instructeur ? Pas celui qui t'as giflé il y a trois quart d'heure en tout cas.

Elle fait une pause pour que je réponde mais je l'ignore délibérément. Elle me fixe et reprends d'un ton provoquant :

\- Et ta mère ? Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un d'ici ? Une infirmière ? Ou peut être Madame Grendärt ?

\- Ta gueule ! je finis par crier en me tournant complètement vers elle. J'ai pas de parent ! Et toi non plus apparemment, je rajoute d'une voix mauvaise, ou en tout cas tu ferais mieux de les oublier parce qu'ils veulent pas de toi.

Sa figure devient toute rouge et elle s'apprête à me rétorquer quelque chose mais, toute souriante, j'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie sous son nez pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Asseyez-vous là ! nous commande une infirmière en transportant des fioles à bout de bras en courant à travers la salle, patientez quelques minutes !

Elle s'arrête à un lit et j'ai un instant l'impression qu'il y a un autre tueur. Je revois dans ma tête les corps inanimés et je ressens vivement la douleur qui m'avait transpercé l'abdomen. Mais les flashs disparaissent et ma vision se clarifie. Un garçon de dix ans est barbouillé de sang, mais trop peu pour que cela vienne d'une blessure profonde comme celle que m'avait infligé le poignard. Pourtant on dirait bien qu'il est mourant. Ses yeux mi clos sont presque blancs et il convulse sans même contrôler sa tête qui ballote dans tous les sens. De temps en temps, un cri s'échappe entre ses lèvres ensanglantées comme si il souffrait d'une agonie telle qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête.

Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux. J'ai l'impression que cette scène m'est familière sans savoir exactement en quoi.

\- Tu vois ! je m'exclame soudain en pointant d'un doigt tremblant le lit. On est malades, exactement comme lui !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Eloïne mais pour une fois elle ne réponds pas de sa voix acerbe. Elle regarde sans dire un mot mais je remarque que son teint est bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

Je m'assois sur un lit délaissé mais j'entends des cris de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Je pousse les rideaux lentement et sursaute en voyant les enfants, tous dans le même état que l'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? On ne faisait même pas d'essais mais juste des petits combats ! Comment ça a pu déclencher ces crises ?

Je crois savoir d'où vient ce sentiment de déjà vu. Je suis allée chercher de l'aide pour un enfant qui avait fait la même crise, le soir où il y avait encore le tueur !

\- C'est pourquoi ? me demande une nouvelle infirmière en s'approchant de moi.

Je me retourne et elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Je… On s'est battu, je dis en désignant Eloïne du doigt, qui a toujours les yeux rivés sur le garçon.

L'infirmière nous examine un moment sous toutes les coutures et finit simplement par nous désinfecter une ou deux plaies.

\- Vous n'avez rien de grave, juste quelques égratinures, elle déclare en se relevant. Vous pouvez reprendre les activités tout de suite mais vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver avant. Tenez je vous donne une autorisation.

\- Merci.

Je prends le papier et pars en comptant les enfants atteints par ces nouvelles crises qui semblent se répandre.

« Ou alors c'est moi qui ne les ai jamais remarqué avant » je pense en sentant une boule se former dans mon ventre.

Ils sont quand même onze…

Je secoue la tête et me rends compte que je marche que lorsque j'arrive aux douches.

Lorsque je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne totalement différente. Mes longs cheveux blonds sont presque marrons de saleté et emmêlés jusque devant mes yeux clairs. Tout mon visage est constellé de terre et des coupures déchirent ma peau blanche.

Je fais couler l'eau tiède, presque froide sur moi, par automatisme, tout en ne pensant qu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas comment la soirée d'hier me revient en tête mais elle surgit sans prévenir dans mon esprit et le garçon aux yeux turquoises est plus présent que jamais.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? J'ai parlé au directeur toute à l'heure. Un mot et tout était fini pour lui. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je pourrais peut être le faire plus tard ?

L'eau glisse sur mon corps et mes cheveux se collent le long de mon dos. Et si je ne les dénonçais pas ?

Avoir cette pensée me brûle de culpabilité mais si c'était pour le mieux ? Je pourrais les espionner comme je l'ai fait auparavant pour bien d'autres personnes.

L'eau s'arrête et, tremblante, je sors de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps frêle.

Si je ne les dénonce pas, je pourrais parvenir à identifier tous les traîtres qui se cachent entre nos murs.

Je pourrais écouter leurs plans. Je pourrais comprendre leur rébellion pour mieux la livrer quand viendra le moment.

En sortant dans la cour à présent vide, le soleil m'éblouit en même temps que le froid s'insinue à travers mes vêtements. Je frissonne et avance à grands pas jusqu'au deuxième bâtiment. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, les escaliers, et j'ai un moment peur de ne pas retrouver mon groupe mais des cris et des voix attirent mon attention. Je cours menée par le bruit et atteint une porte devant laquelle j'hésite pendant quelques secondes.

J'actionne la poignée et rentre dans la pièce avec précaution. Mais je recule tout aussi vite. Je me convaincs mentalement que c'est parce que c'est le groupe des grands mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être en raison des essais.

On en fait pas tous les jours, des essais, à Arshley. Mais quand on en fait on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

C'est le moment où les nouvelles machines sont testées pour la première fois.

C'est le moment où des produits sont pour la première fois expérimentés dans nos veines.

Bien sûr, selon nos résultats et l'état de la recherche, nous ne testons pas tous les mêmes chose. Si il y a un défaut quelque part nous ne sommes pas tous touchés.

Je marche de quelques pas et pousse une nouvelle porte. Cette fois je peux reconnaitre les enfants de mon groupe.

\- Elizabeth, remarque le chercheur qui s'occupe toujours de nous, tu arrives juste à temps, on vient de commencer.

Je hoche la tête tout en sentant mes jambes se liquéfier. Je suis contente d'aider le centre avec la recherche. Mais je ressens la peur parcourir mon corps comme un poison froid.

Un coup d'oeil à l'ensemble de la salle me permet de savoir qu'Eloïne n'est pas là.

Est ce qu'elle prend son temps ? Est ce qu'elle fait exprès ?

Je voudrais qu'elle soit là pour faire les essais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être la seule à ne pas les faire. Même les rebelles les font. Je les ai vu quand je me suis trompée de salle. Ils étaient attachés sur des tables et leurs yeux étaient cachés par la machine de simulation.

Je m'approche du mien avec appréhension et passe un doigt le long du métal, comme si je voulais tester sa résistance. Ma main finit par l'englober complètement et je l'approche de ma tête mais le chercheur me l'arrache pratiquement pour le positionner lui même à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je ne vois d'abord que du noir. Je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras et je dois réprimer un cri de douleur. Ce n'est pas une aiguille comme celles qu'on trouve fréquemment dans le centre hospitalier, mais une tige en acier dans laquelle un liquide est retenu.

Je papillonne des yeux dans l'obscurité de la machine pour tenter de trouver une lumière, une couleur.

Mais à la place, je dois me fier en premier au sens du toucher. Sous mes pieds nus qui ne l'étaient pas il y a quelques secondes, je peux sentir des grains caresser ma peau. Je m'accroupis et d'une main incertaine, prend une poignée de terre dorée dans ma main. Mes yeux grands ouverts ont du mal à s'habituer à ce trop plein de formes inconnues. L'air frais rentre dans mes narines et un parfum parcourt ma gorge et mes poumons. Mais dans ma contemplation du sol, j'en oublie le reste qui m'appelle par un bruit soudain et énorme, comme une rafale qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Je relève la tête si vivement que des mèches retombent sur mon visage, sans toutefois me cacher complètement la vue. Derrière mes cheveux blonds, je perçois de l'eau. Une étendue d'eau si grande que je n'en vois pas le bout. Elle vient et part, emportant avec elle le sol doré qu'elle couvre de mousse blanche à chaque nouveau passage.

Je m'approche avec émerveillement et ne m'arrête pas lorsque mes jambes nues rencontrent l'eau glacée. D'une main fébrile de cette découverte, je recueille de l'eau au creux de ma paume et l'approche de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mais lorsque le liquide coule dans ma bouche, je fronce le nez sous ce goût inattendu. C'est salé. Plus salé encore que les larmes.

Je laisse le reste de l'eau retomber et continue à avancer, à marcher, jusqu'à ce que, m'arrêtant sur la pointe des pieds, je sente les grains bouger sous mes orteils, emportés par le mouvement des vagues. Des vagues qui m'enlacent et m'entraînent tout aussi facilement.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus à la surface mais près des herbes aquatiques qui dansent doucement près de poissons innombrables de toutes les couleurs. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde, un monde imaginaire peut être.

Mais je n'y appartient sûrement pas car je ne peux pas y respirer et ma tête devient de plus en plus lourde comme gonflée de plomb.

\- Eliza !

Lorsque mes yeux pâles s'ouvrent à nouveau, une forte lumière les aveugle et je dois battre des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour clarifier ma vue et calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Mes poumons me font atrocement mal et la seule autre sensation que j'ai est celle d'une main plus petite que la mienne que je serre fort entre mes doigts.

\- Mickael…

Il penche son petit visage au dessus de moi et ses boucles caramels tombent vers moi, dégageant ses yeux marrons inquiets.

\- Tout va bien, je lâche faiblement pour le rassurer.

Et c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis encore sur la table d'étude mais mes bras et mes jambes ne sont plus serrés par des sangles. Mon tee shirt est à moitié déchiré et un liquide poisseux est étalé sur mon buste. À côté de moi, il y a un défibrillateur.

\- Il y a eu un problème, m'explique Mickael d'une petite voix, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Je sens l'air se bloquer dans ma gorge et mes iris s'agrandir. Un arrêt cardiaque ? Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ! Ça me paraît impossible… Pourtant le chercheur se trouve bien là à inscrire des choses sur son carnet, juste à côté de moi. Il finit par me dire quelque chose, m'expliquer, me parler. Mais je n'entends rien, je n'écoute rien.

Je capte des bribes de mots et hoche la tête quand les moments viennent. Je m'entends vaguement dire que je veux continuer les activités.

Mais dans le cours qui suit, je sens l'instructeur poser son regard sur moi un peu trop souvent.

Pourtant les instructeurs plus que quiconque doivent bien comprendre que je ne peux pas prendre encore plus de retard après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le tueur. Est-ce qu'ils se demandent si je devrais continuer le programme ? Ce n'était qu'un accident ! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça dans l'eau. Une simple erreur. Je n'ai pas de maladie du coeur comme Thomas, du troisième bâtiment !

\- Eliza, regarde ! C'est celui qui t'as sauvé.

\- Eh ben quoi ?

\- Il part de l'autre côté de la cour, c'est bizarre non ?

Je relève la tête brusquement et un sourire étire mes lèvres fines. Nous sommes libres pendant trous heures cet après midi et je crois que Mickael a trouvé notre future occupation. Les rebelles vont sûrement profiter de ce temps pour parler à propos du centre et de leur trahison.

Je me lève silencieusement et fait un signe à Mickael pour qu'il fasse pareil.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Eliza ?

\- Chuuut !

Un doigt sur la bouche, j'attire Mickael derrière un mur du bâtiment 1, loin derrière le trio et lui explique tout.

\- Mais c'est pas dangereux de les suivre ? il me demande en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

\- Bien sûr que si, je clame sans broncher, bon tu viens ?

Il acquiesce et nous avançons à pas de loups jusqu'à un coin reculé derrière un arbre, loin des voix d'enfants qui s'amusent dans la cour principale.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il faut pas le dire à Madame Grendärt ou au directeur ?

\- Non je suis pas sûre. Mais écoute !

Tapis dans l'herbe, plusieurs plantes et arbres nous cachent et j'arrive difficilement à les voir. J'entends leurs voix mais j'ai du mal à comprendre des phrase ou même des mots.

Nous nous rapprochons un peu et j'échange un regard avec Mickael. Les trous grands sont en train de faire un plan. Ce qu'ils font n'est ps bien, je peux le voir a leurs corps penchés en avant, comme pour cacher quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'au milieu d'eux, un objet est posé sur le sol.

\- Tu crois que c'est réel ? demande la fille.

\- Bien sûr que c'est réel, mais on ne peut pas savoir quand ça arrivera. Ça peut tout aussi bien être dans un mois que dans dix ans, déclare le blond en récupérant ce qui est au milieu d'eux pour le mettre dans sa poche.

Ils s'écartent tous pour s'installer confortablement dans l'herbe. J'arrive à voir que la fille a les yeux particulièrement rouge.

\- Ça va, Amy, t'inquiètes pas, dit à nouveau le blond en posant sa main sur son épaule. On va partir d'ici et trouver un moyen pour réaliser ce qu'il faut.

Ses yeux bleus turquoises expriment presque de la chaleur, ce qui me donne un frisson quand je repense à la soirée où je l'ai rencontré.

J'échange un regard avec Mickael, qui comme moi, n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand chose, mais d'un commun hochement de tête, nous nous concentrons à nouveau sur la discussion.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, Lukas. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Je n'y arrive pas et je n'y arriverais jamais ! s'exclame la fille d'une voix brisée en agitant ses boucles foncées. Je n'ai rien pour quoi me battre. On a plus rien, elle répète d'une voix blanche, alors ça sert à quoi ?

Le grand blond lâche la fille comme si elle l'avait brûlé et ses yeux commencent à lancer des éclairs. Est ce qu'il est en colère contre elle ? Ça en a tout l'air pourtant il ne la regarde pas. On dirait qu'il fixe un fantôme.

Quant à l'autre garçon, il se redresse et secoue la fille gentiment.

\- On a l'espoir, il dit d'une voix affirmée. Il faut pas le perdre sinon tu as raison, il n'y aura plus rien.

Il parle à la fille, pourtant ses yeux verts se tournent également vers le blond.

Je me sens mal à l'aise, comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être là. Mais ce sont des rebelles ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de leurs sentiments personnels !

Et Mickael non plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? je lui demande en le voyant bouger les lèvres.

\- Je retiens leurs noms, il chuchote en se concentrant. C'est Lukas -il pointe le blond aux yeux turquoises-, là c'est la fille Amy, et Max, j'ai entendu son prénom toute à l'heure.

\- Oui mais ça c'est pas important, je dis en faisant un mouvement banal de la main. Il faut qu'on comprenne de quoi ils parlent, on va apprendre pleins d'infos sur eux.

Je pose mon menton sur le dos de mes mains et ferme les yeux. Leurs voix reprennent, et, parmi tout le fouillis qui ne veut rien dire pour moi, j'entends parler des activités, des essais, du centre.

\- Eliza… je crois qu'on va bientôt devoir rentrer, j'entends plus personne dans la cour.

Je me relève vivement et manque de me prendre une branche basse.

\- Viens, on reste à genoux jusqu'au mur sinon ils vont nous voir, je glisse à l'oreille de Mickael tout en y allant.

On contourne le ciment pendant un long moment, le souffle court. Mais lorsque je referme la porte du bâtiment derrière nous, j'aperçois le temps d'une fraction de seconde deux yeux turquoises. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Tu es sûre qu'il t'a vu ? me demande à nouveau Mickael en me tirant par la manche pour que je me tourne vers lui.

\- Non…je…ça s'est passé très vite, j'essaye d'expliquer tout en sentant mon coeur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si le blond nous a vraiment vu ou si c'était un simple tour de mon imagination. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration mais Mickael, tout aussi perturbé que moi, m'en empêche en me posant sans cesse des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je lui chuchote en me redressant sur le banc du réfectoire, il va rien t'arriver, je vais te protéger !

C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre. Ils ne peuvent rien faire à Mickael car je vais les empêcher de s'approcher de lui. A partir de maintenant, je serais la seule à les espionner d'aussi près.

\- Arrête de les regarder comme ça ! je m'écrie en lui attrapant les épaules pour orienter sa petite tête vers la mienne. Tu vas nous faire repérer, je me radoucis en remarquant ses yeux embués. Allez mange maintenant ! On va bientôt devoir aller se coucher.

Pour l'inciter à le faire, je saisis ma fourchette devant lui et commence à manger le peu de nourriture qu'il y a dans mon assiette. Je manque de recracher aussitôt que le contenu atteint ma bouche. Mickael penche son visage au dessus de son propre plat et fronce le nez.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

J'en ai aucune idée, je réponds honnêtement, les yeux écarquillés, tout en triturant les grumeaux marrons qui ressortent d'une soupe si claire qu'on dirait une eau boueuse qu'on aurait tenté de filtrer sans grand effet.

Je lève les yeux vers le personnel d'Arshley. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir la même bouillie que nous mais je doute qu'ils aient quelque chose de bien meilleur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors mais les centre est dans un état de plus en plus mauvais.

Mes yeux dérivent vers le grand blond mais je me force à détourner le regard.

\- On arrête de les espionner ? chuchote Mickael avec espoir. On les dénonce toute à l'heure ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- C'est trop important, je déclare en me levant lorsque madame Grendärt arrive pour nous mener aux dortoirs, et on vient juste de commencer.

J'attrape par automatisme la petite main de Mickael et nous montons les escaliers, traversons les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, nous nous laissions tomber sur nos lits.

En ramenant les draps contre mon coeur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au ciel étoilé que j'aimerais regarder pour m'apaiser.

J'entends les respirations de mes camardes devenir de plus en plus profondes à mesure que les minutes passent. Je me relève faiblement en m'accoudant sur le bord de mon matelas et évalue la salle du regard sans un souffle. Je ne vois pratiquement rien mais la lueur de l'extérieur éclaircit un peu la pénombre . Je n'arrive pourtant pas à savoir si tout le monde dort à point fermé. Alors je laisse tomber ma tête sur mon oreiller et, les yeux grand ouverts, attend pendant ce qu'il me semble des heures.

Lorsque je sens mon corps s'engourdir de son immobilité, je me redresse et pose mes pieds nus à plat sur le sol en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Eliza ?

Je me fige puis me tourne vers Mickael qui s'assoit en tailleur.

\- Tu vas où ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide autour de moi pour vérifier que personne n'écoute et m'approche un peu de lui.

\- Je vais continuer ce qu'on a commencé, je lui confie en cherchant ses yeux pour plonger les miens dans les siens.

Il retient un hoquet de stupeur et je vois son expression se décomposer.

\- Mais les grands que tu veux espionner ne dorment pas ? il s'enquit en penchant la tête de côté pour réfléchir.

Il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il veut trouver la solution d'un problème ou se sortir d'une situation compliquée. Des fois, ça lui vaut même l'attendrissement de certaines grandes personnes. Mais moi ça m'agace juste. On dirait un chiot stupide et apeuré.

Je sens les traits de mon visage se durcir involontairement.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils dorment. Mais c'est justement ça que je veux savoir !

Je m'écarte un peu et commence à partir mais il me rattrape par la main.

\- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, il dit sans me lâcher, tout en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- T'inquiètes il va rien m'arriver, je suis pas si facile à avoir que ça, je rétorque tout en essayant de me dégager de lui comme d'une sangsue.

Je finis par y arriver et sans même penser à le regarder, je me détourne et m'éloigne lentement et silencieusement entre mes camarades endormis.

\- Tu t'es faîte poignardée ! me rappelle une voix chargée de rancune.

J'ai un moment du mal à réaliser que c'est Mickael qui a parlé. Je n'ai pas senti l'incertitude et le ton tremblant de d'habitude mais une énergie peu commune qui a rempli chaque syllabe qu'il a prononcé.

Je lève un sourcil et droite comme un i, je tourne la tête en arrière tout en rejetant dans le même mouvement mes longs cheveux blonds qui retombent avec force dans mon dos. Mickael me fixe, les poings cramponnés à son drap.

\- Tu dis toujours qu'il va rien t'arriver ! il reprend avec une étincelle dans les yeux que je reconnais comme étant celle de la colère. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es faite poignardée et t'as failli mourir…!

Sa voix meurt et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! il lâche dans un sanglot. J'ai cru que tu allais partir pour toujours ! Pourtant t'avais promis, comme là !

Les larmes coulent maintenant à flots le long de ses joues. Je le regarde de haut en bas tout en le surplombant de ma position, debout, dressée sur mes pieds.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu avais jamais dit ça, je tranche d'une voix froide.

Je me retourne avec colère et m'éloigne si rapidement, pieds nus entre les lits, que j'ai un moment l'impression d'avoir la légèreté et le silence d'un courant d'air. En refermant la porte derrière moi, les sanglots de Mickael s'évanouissent.

De quel droit est ce qu'il a pu me dire ça ? _D'utiliser_ ce qu'il s'est passé contre moi ?

Je fulmine de rage. Je l'aurais presque giflé pour les conneries qu'il a dit.

Comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile… Je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis bien plus forte que tout l'ensemble du dortoir et Mickael devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque !

Je serre les poings à m'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Je les relâche en sentant la douleur absorber ma colère. Les battements de mon coeur ralentissent dans ma poitrine et lentement, je m'approche du dortoir des grands. Sur la porte, vers le milieu, il y a une vitre ronde que j'atteins en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Je détaille chacun des lits et un immense sourire gagne mes lèvres. J'avais raison ! Trois matelas sont vides.

Je coince une mèche derrière mon oreille et prends le temps de réfléchir. Où est ce _qu'ils_ peuvent être ? La réponse ne prend que quelques secondes à me parvenir. C'est si évident !

Je parcours les couloirs en courant et me rends au même endroit que la dernière fois. Dans les escaliers !

Je suis sûre qu'ils vont toujours aller à cet endroit, car quoi qu'il arrive, c'est le meilleur endroit possible pour prendre la fuite.

Et j'ai raison.

J'entends leurs voix se répercuter contre les murs avant même de les voir. Je m'assois sur une marche, un étage au dessus d'eux, et tend l'oreille sans faire de bruit.

\- Non on doit en apprendre plus sur le centre avant de partir, déclare le blond, Lukas.

\- Et si on se fait prendre ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts, Max, se penche en avant tête baissée, comme si il réfléchissait.

\- L'enfant écarlate…il dit pensif, il est peut être dans le centre.

Je réalise alors que si il regarde le sol comme ça, c'est en fait parce qu'il déchiffre les mots écrits sur un bout de papier tout froissé.

C'était ça l'objet au milieu d'eux la dernière fois. Un simple papier. Que je dois réussir à me procurer !

A la manière dont leurs yeux sont rivés dessus, il doit être bien plus important qu'il n'en a l'air.

\- Si l'enfant écarlate est ici, il ne sait peut être même pas qu'il est un sorcier, murmure Amy, la fille.

\- Il n'est pas ici, dit sèchement le blond.

Après le silence qui accueille ses paroles, il réalise peut être le ton de sa voix car il prend une expression mal à l'aise, comme si il voulait s'excuser.

\- Désolé. Je voulais dire que l'enfant écarlate ne peut pas être ici sinon il ne peut pourra jamais accomplir ce qu'il doit faire.

La fille acquiesça puis sourit, d'un beau sourire chaleureux comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant. Elle pose la tête sur l'épaule du grand aux yeux turquoises et joue machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- Je n'aime pas leurs essais, elle souffle doucement comme si elle se remémorait un mauvais souvenir.

\- Moi non plus, déclare le blond en contractant les muscles de ses bras comme si il allait donner un coup de poing à quelqu'un. Surtout faîtes attention, il dit lentement sur un ton prévenant. Faîtes tout ce qu'ils vous demandent parce qu'on peut facilement y passer avec leurs activités de merde.

\- Et les autres enfants ? demande le garçon aux yeux verts. Quand on va partir, on va ps les abandonner quand même ?

\- Si, réponds l'autre sans réfléchir. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Sinon on va mourir.

Celui aux cheveux châtains n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il ne dit rien.

Il prend le papier et commence à écrire quelque chose dessus. Je me penche mais je n'arrive pas à voir. Les trois grands s'approchent de la feuille et se mettent à chuchoter si bas que je ne comprends plus rien. Frustrée, je sens l'impatience générer de la colère dans tout mon corps. Je me lève brutalement, fait quelques allers et retours puis m'accroupis tout près du bord en posant ma tête sur mes genoux. Mais ils ne font pas un mouvement. Je vois seulement leurs expressions concentrées évoluer au grès de leurs voix basses. Sachant que ça n'est pas près de changer, je secoue la tête de mécontentement et me dresse sur mes pieds nus le plus silencieusement possible. Je recule et commence à me retourner.

\- Au revoir la fouineuse.

Foudroyée par le fait qu'on m'ait vue, je sens mon coeur s'affoler alors que ma tête se tourne vers le trio.

J'ai reconnu le timbre du blond pourtant c'est le seul qui garde obstinément ses yeux turquoises fixés droit devant lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses compagnons, eux, sont au moins autant pris par surprise que moi et me dévisagent avec stupeur.

Je leur lance mon regard le plus antipathique et m'éloigne sans dire un mot. Comment est ce qu'il a fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? Est ce qu'il le savait depuis le début ?

Un frisson court le long de mon dos lorsque je repense à la dernière fois. L'image de deux yeux turquoises revient me hanter. Je m'étais déjà faite repérée et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il avait perçu ma présence depuis un moment.

Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Est ce qu'il pense que je suis une menace si insignifiante qu'il peut me laisser écouter ses plans les plus secrets ? Je me sens humiliée.

Et pourtant il se trompe affreusement ! Je peux avoir un pouvoir énorme sur lui !

Si il m'énerve trop je lâcherais tout ce que je sais sur lui et ça lui explosera à la figure comme une bombe.

Je me faufile dans mon dortoir et me glisse entre mes draps. Mickael s'est endormi. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé et, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, je le regrette un moment.

Soudain je me rappelle que je n'ai pas profité de ma sortie pour respirer l'air frais du dehors. Mais il est trop tard pour y retourner maintenant. Tant pis.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors avec une dernière pensée envers les rebelles.

\- Mickael !

Je le réveille et commence à me préparer en avalant mes pilules.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? chuchote-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux enfants encore endormis.

Je me tourne vers lui et un sourire éclaire mon visage.

\- Ils savent que je les espionne mais ils s'en fichent ! C'est encore plus facile.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il penche la tête et fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas du tout en quoi c'est plus facile de s'être faits repérer par des traîtres.

\- J'ai même pas besoin de me cacher. Je sais qu'ils me laissent écouter. Je peux même gagner leur confiance et en savoir encore plus !

Avec un large sourire, je sautille pratiquement sur place. Cette idée ne m'est venue que ce matin mais avec tant d'évidence ! Ma frayeur d'hier s'est transformée en une sensation de contrôle et d'excitation en vue de ce que je vais apprendre.

Mickael ne semble pas partager mon euphorie mais se garde bien de dire quelque chose.

Madame Grendärt finit par arriver et réveille le dortoir pendant que j'enfile mon uniforme d'Arshley. On trottine jusqu'en bas et je devine aussitôt ce qu'on va faire. Une course matinale.

Le vent soulève mes longs cheveux blonds en même temps que mes vêtements se plaquent contre mon corps avec force. Je commence à courir et l'ai rentre dans mes poumons comme une dague glacée. Chacune de mes expirations forme un nuage de buée devant mon visage. Je serre les poings pour tenter de battre le froid et la chair de poule qui s'étend sur ma peau mais en jetant un regard derrière moi, je réalise que je suis loin d'être la seule à être frigorifiée. Les nouveaux, et même les habitués, se traînent difficilement en claquant des doigts et en refermant leurs bras contre eux.

On va bientôt être en hiver. La neige n'est pas encore arrivée mais les jours sont de plus en plus courts. Il fait si sombre que je ne vois même pas où je mets les pieds.

Je lève mes yeux clairs vers le ciel mais ils ne trouvent rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Je sens le rythme et la monotonie du sport engourdir tout mon corps comme si je ne sentais plus rien. Le paysage s'éclaire faiblement et lentement et me permet de porter mon regard au loin et d'occuper mon esprit.

Lorsqu'un heure s'est écoulée, mes muscles me brûlent et une énergie irradie dans tous mes membres.

Mes pieds crissent sur le givre qui recouvre la terre et je regarde la plupart de mon groupe tomber à terre pour reprendre de grandes inspirations.

Madame Grendärt s'avance avec un regard dédaigneux et nous ordonne de nous tenir droits. Ceux qui ne sont pas assez rapides reçoivent des coups de bâton dans les côtes.

\- Tu vas aller les voir quand ? chuchote Mickael à mon oreille.

Il pointe un doigt de l'autre côté de la cour et je croise des yeux turquoises.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue en regardant les cheveux blonds disparaître dans le deuxième bâtiment, j'essayerais peut-être cet après midi...

Un coup sur le flanc gauche m'envoie pratiquement à terre. Je lâche un cri de douleur et ravale mes mots en baissant la tête. Madame Grendärt continue à passer devant moi et ne s'arrête pas lorsqu'elle arrive au bout de nos rangs.

Elle nous fait signe de la suivre, et sans un mot, nous suivons les grands dans le bâtiment 2.

Quoi ?!

Je sens mon corps froid devenir chaud au point que ma peau soit moite. Mes jambes s'arrêtent et je continue à avancer uniquement parce que les enfants derrière moi me poussent en marchant.

Encore un essai...

Je serre les poings en sentant mon coeur s'accélérer et rentre dans la même pièce qu'hier. Normalement les essais sont si rares que j'en oublie à chaque fois le précédent.

Et cette fois il remonte à peine à la veille.

Je porte une main à mon coeur au moment où je passe devant le défibrillateur. Mickael se tourne vers moi et ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés. Il ne dit rien et se laisse tirer vers les chercheurs qui m'attachent moi même à une machine. Une aiguille s'enfonce dans le creux de mon coude et je plonge dans le noir.

Dans le vide.

Lorsque je perçois à nouveau de la lumière, je suis sur la même terre dorée de la dernière fois. La vue de l'étendue d'eau m'apaise immédiatement sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi.

Le parfum enivrant...le fracas des vagues dans l'écume..les grains sous ma peau nue...

Je marche de quelques pas et ferme les paupières pour déchiffrer les sensations qui affluent en moi.

Mais un grognement brusque me fait rouvrir les yeux aussitôt. Un énorme animal est à moins de deux mètres de moi. D'après ce que j'ai déjà vu en images, c'est un chien ou un loup.

Mais sur les images, ils me semblaient tous deux beaucoup plus petits.

Là, la bête est si grande que sa gueule atteint la hauteur de mon menton. Il continue à grogner en dévoilant ses crocs d'un air si menaçant que je sens l'air se bloquer dans ma poitrine.

Mais comment est-ce qu'il est apparu devant moi ?

Je suis paralysée par la peur et je n'ose même plus respirer par crainte qu'il m'attaque.

Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Ses griffes s'enfoncent dans ma poitrine et ses crocs dans mon bras. Je hurle de douleur lorsque ma peau se déchire en lambeaux et que le sang éclate sur mon visage. Je tente de me débattre mais l'animal mord plus fort, comme si il voulait m'arracher le bras.

Je donne des coups de pieds, des coups de poings dans le pelage rouge mais ça ne fait aucun effet. Alors j'ouvre la bouche en grand et claque mes dents sur son cou. Mais les miennes sont trop petites par rapport aux siennes et je suis sûre qu'il n'a pratiquement rien senti. Pourtant mon initiative semble l'avoir surpris car il desserre légèrement la mâchoire.

J'en profite pour me dégager de son emprise en tirant mon bras le plus fort possible. Je sens le sang chaud s'écouler à flot sur moi et la douleur y mélanger mes larmes abondantes. Je lâche un cri et glisse sur le côté en passant sous son ventre. Je me relève si vite que tout se met à tourner autour de moi et je manque de trébucher.

Mais l'urgence me force à courir. A courir si vite que plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Mes pieds rencontrent le froid de l'eau et je m'enfonce entièrement jusqu'à ce que les vagues percutent mon menton. Je tourne la tête pour voir où est le loup.

Il s'est arrêté à l'écume et ne me suis pas. Je sens un sourire illuminer mon visage et la douleur se raviver comme si je sortais d'une anesthésie. Et comme si on m'avait arraché le bras.

Je baisse les yeux. Il n'y a plus qu'un moignon à partir du coude.

Il ne reste plus que des lambeaux de chair à la place de mon avant bras.

Je plonge la tête dans l'eau et sens l'air me manquer. Mais je continue et m'enfonce encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus rien.

\- HAA...

Je me relève en sursaut.

Je suis à nouveau au centre, et, assise sur la table de simulation, j'agrippe les bords avec mes doigts crispés tout en luttant pour respirer.

\- Elle est en hyperventilation ! Amenez un masque !

La voix gueule dans mes oreilles, et, désorientée, j'essaye de comprendre. On me plaque quelque chose sur le visage mais ma respiration ne se calme pas. J'ai l'impression d'avaler d'énormes quantités d'oxygène sans que ça n'est aucun effet.

Une aiguille s'enfonce dans mon bras et je sens mon coeur ralentir sa course.

Je prends une nouvelle inspiration qui réussit cette fous à gonfler mes poumons. Le soulagement me fait perdre mon peu de forces et je laisse tomber ma tête contre le métal.

Je fixe le plafond plusieurs minutes avant de tourner les yeux vers les autres de mon groupe.

Tous sont encore dans la simulation et leurs expressions sont terrifiées. A l'exception de Eloïne.

Son visage reflète une intense souffrance mais aucune peur. Je la regarde avec dégout et glisse mon regard vers Mickael qui ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ses cheveux dorés sont collés par la sueur sur son visage pâle.

Je me lève et dégage ses boucles de son front. Il frémit de douleur et convulse sous mes doigts.

Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher. Une main sur la vitre du dernier étage, je regarde le groupe des grands sortir du deuxième bâtiment. Je prends une inspiration et en serrant les poings je dévale les escaliers. Je cours jusqu'au coin reculé de la cour et grimpe tout en haut de l'arbre qui le dissimule.

J'entends les pas de trois personnes, des chuchotements, puis le bruissement de l'herbe lorsqu'ils s'assoient juste en dessous de moi.

\- Salut la fouineuse.

La voix claque dans l'air au moment où je rencontre ses yeux froids et turquoises. Je ne réponds pas et continue à les détailler en silence.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux savoir de quoi on parle ?

Sa voix si forte et confiante, comme si il était le roi du monde, m'hypnotise presque. Je ne réponds toujours pas mais me laisse glisser le long de ma branche jusqu'au tronc pour tomber sur la terre ferme.

Ils ne se sont pas relevés et continuent à me regarder m'approcher.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous voulez partir du centre.

Ma voix sort sans même que je l'ai voulu, aussi claire et calme que l'eau.

\- Parce qu'on veut retrouver nos vies et nos familles, peut-être ! ricane amèrement celui aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains.

Je marque une pause, déconcertée.

\- Mais vos familles vous ont abandonné !

Max grimace.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est ce qu'ils vous racontent, ici ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment est ce qu'il peut ne pas savoir que ses parents l'ont rejeté ?

\- C'est obligé ! On est malades donc on est envoyé au centre !

Les trois grands se mettent à rire, d'un rire nerveux qui ressemble en tout point à celui d'Eloïne quand je lui avais dit la même chose.

\- Personne n'est malade ici, déclare le blond. _Personne_ n'est malade, il répète avec plus d'insistance alors que j'ouvre la bouche devant l'énormité de ce qu'il dit.

Et les crises ? Et les champs de force qui menacent d'exploser ?!

\- C'est pas une maladie, c'est un don, il dit d'un ton froid. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop abasourdie pour savoir quoi dire.

\- Parce qu'on est des sorciers, il m'explique en se levant pour être totalement face à moi et me dominer de sa hauteur.

Il avance tout en ne détachant pas ses yeux turquoises des miens.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi des gens voudraient des enfants sorciers dans un centre ?

Je secoue la tête. Il lève lentement la main et la passe sur ma joue. Pas comme une caresse d'affection, mais plutôt comme lorsqu'on tâte un métal d'un simple toucher. Ses doigts relèvent mon menton pour que je n'ai d'autre choix que de garder mon regard plongé dans le sien.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres mais ce n'est pas un vrai sourire, comme si il portait un masque. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Secouée, je retiens ma respiration alors qu'il lâche ces mots dans un souffle.

\- Parce que dehors c'est la guerre.


End file.
